12 Days Of Mayhem
by Nae Sin
Summary: Holiday Fanfic. The SH crew has twelve days before the holidays, and two people seem to be helping two couples be together. Can the two couples actually become a couple, or will the two helpers mess up greatly? LuNa ZoRo Pairings. Enjoy and Happy Holidays
1. Twelve Fat Guys Jumping

**Chapter 1-Twelve Fat Guys Jumping  
Disclaimer and Author's Note: This useless disclaimer states for the seventh time that I don't own One Piece. Also, the chapter titles will be a modified version of the carol 12 Days Of Christmas. Twelve Fat Guys Jumping is Twelve Lords Leaping. Next will be the eleventh day and so on. Bonus Note: There are two OCs in this fanfic and one OC that may or may not appear, is the one who carols the modified version. If you know my OCs, try to guess who sings it. Good luck, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Nami looked out the window of the dining room and stared out at the deck as Usopp, Chopper and Luffy ran by happily.

Nami grimaced as she continued to watch them run around in the freezing cold. "How can they be out there in this weather?" Nami asked Robin as she read her book quietly nearby.

Robin smiled as she looked up at Nami and then returned to her book while she said. "They must not feel it."

Nami nodded as outside, Luffy fell into the snow, and Sanji gritted his teeth as he kicked Luffy in the head as he tried to shovel the snow.

Zoro was outside as well as he swung his weights over his head. Franky was sitting down on the couch as he watched the fish for a while. Nami sat down and huddled her legs against her chest as she shivered.

"Even with a coat, it's still cold…" Nami muttered as she looked out at the still falling snow. Nami perked up as the snow started to slow down.

"We must be nearing an island." Nami said, and then stood up and walked out onto the deck. Snow fell onto Nami's hair as she started to shout orders to the crew to sail to the island.

"Too bad the snow's not stopping." Nami muttered and suddenly felt someone staring at her.

Nami glanced over to see Luffy staring at her. "What do you want, Luffy?"

"You didn't say what I should do."

"I didn't? That's strange." Luffy nodded and then grinned at Nami. "So what can I do?"

"I guess you can just wait for us to dock."

"…" Nami stared at Luffy as he looked at her almost sadly and then pouted. "I wanted to do something…"

Nami looked over at the others and then smiled as she looked back at Luffy. "You can keep me… company."

Nami wanted to say 'keep me warm' but she held back. Luffy grinned as he walked next to Nami leaned against the railing as he looked at Nami as she kept an eye on the island through the snow.

Luffy looked at the island and tilted his head as he saw some lights in windows. "It looks like a holiday." Luffy said and Nami nodded in agreement as she told Sanji to steer the ship into the dock.

Everyone looked over the side of the railing and voices could be heard nearby.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way!"

Everyone stared as the carolers walked by as they sang toward the houses.

"Why are they singing?" Chopper asked and everyone shrugged in unison.

"Hey, Ossan!"

Everyone stared as Luffy ran toward a man who was singing. "Luffy!" Nami called out as the man looked over at him and smiled.

"Ah, Happy Holidays!" Everyone climbed off Sunny and ran over to Luffy as he talked to the man.

Luffy grinned toward the others and waved them over to him.

"Guess what? It's a holiday!" Usopp looked at Luffy as the man walked away smiling. "What holiday?"

"That Ossan called it Christmas."

"When does it happen?"

"He said in twelve days." Chopper looked up at Nami and asked. "Can we stay here for it?"

"I don't see why not." Nami said and Chopper cheered happily as he and Usopp started to run around in a circle.

Nami turned to Robin and Sanji and said. "We should find a hotel then."

"Leave it to me, Nami-san! I'll find the best!" Sanji ran off and Robin smiled as snow continued to fall on them.

The man from before looked at the group from behind and smiled as he put his hat on and walked down the street nearby.

* * *

They found Sanji standing in front of a giant building with a sign saying 'Golden Moments'.

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! I found a hotel!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Sanji wobbled happily as his eyes became large hearts.

Nami and Robin walked into the hotel with everyone behind them, and as Sanji waited for the two girls to enter the hotel, Zoro grinned and said. "Ero-Cook."

Sanji went back to normal and kicked at Zoro as the two started to fight until Nami shouted at them to hurry up.

Zoro and Sanji walked into the fancy hotel and looked around while grinning. The hotel was bathed in bright lights and the staff was running around as they ran up and down stairs.

Nami walked up to the front desk and the clerk smiled at her. "Welcome! Are you checking in or out?"

"In."

"Okay then! How many?"

"Eight."

"Okay then! I'll check to see if how many rooms we… have… oh no…"

Nami perked up and then asked. "Oh no what?"

"We only have four rooms left. You'll have to pair up I guess."

"I guess…" Nami looked over at the group as they already had split up into groups.

Chopper and Usopp were staring out the window at the snow, Robin was sitting next to Zoro, Sanji was moping next to Franky, and Luffy was staring at Nami.

_"Please say no…" _Nami thought as Luffy grinned at her and she sighed. "All right. This'll do…"

The clerk smiled and handed the groups their keys, and they split up and climbed the stairs to their rooms. Nami looked at the door numbers, and then frowned when she found theirs.

Room 666 shone in the light as the two walked into the room.

Nami looked around at the fancy room as she smiled around at it.

Luffy walked over to the window and watched as the snow fell against the window.

Nami walked over to the bathroom and called over to Luffy. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't even think about peeking."

"I wouldn't!"

"Just checking." Nami secretly smiled as Luffy scowled at her and she walked into the bathroom.

Luffy continued to stare out the window and into the window across from them. There was a tree with lights strung around it, and Luffy smiled as wrapped boxes were placed underneath the tree. "Maybe I should find a tree…" Luffy muttered to himself and he perked up as the sound of water stopped and he turned to look at the shower as Nami walked out in a white silk rope.

Nami took her towel off her hair and smiled at Luffy as he blushed and turned his head away.

* * *

Right next door to Luffy and Nami's room, Sanji had his ear glued to the wall as he tried to listen in on them.

Franky sighed as he shook his head when Sanji asked him to help. "If only she didn't bribe me to be his room mate…" Franky muttered so Sanji couldn't hear him. Sanji cursed quietly as he tried again to listen in.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper were looking through books as they tried to learn more about the holidays.

"It seems that we need a tree and lights."

"It also seems that people buy gifts for each other to give on Christmas." Usopp and Chopper grinned as Usopp pulled out a pad of paper and began writing down their ideas for presents.

* * *

Zoro was lying down on the floor as Robin sat in a chair and read her book with a cup of coffee next to her.

Zoro sighed as he heard Sanji swear quietly.

"Doesn't that Idiot-Cook know that it's us on the other side of the wall?"

"I guess not." Zoro sat up and quickly stood up and kicked the wall. "Oi, Dartboard! Shut the hell up!"

On the other side on the wall, Sanji jumped slightly and then started fuming at the wall.

"If that's Robin-chan's room, then where is Nami-san's room!?"

"She's on the other side of the building."

"Nani!? How can that be!?"

"We have Room 312, and they have Room 666. The reindeer-man is above us also."

Sanji fell to his knees as he silently moped while moving his finger in a circle on the floor. "Why couldn't I be with Nami-san?"

* * *

Nami sat down on the bed as Luffy copied her. She looked over at Luffy to see him lying on the bed with his hat next to him.

Nami smiled, and then thought about how the hell they got stuck with only one bed.

"Nami?" Nami jumped slightly and looked back at Luffy to see him staring at her. "Aren't you tired?"

"A little." Luffy sat up and smiled at Nami as she looked back at him in confusion. Luffy put his hand on her shoulder and Nami yelped as Luffy pulled her onto the bed as she laughed. "Luffy! What are you doing!?"

"You look tired, so I thought you wanted to lie down."

Nami smiled over at Luffy as he lay down next to her and grinned. Nami poked Luffy's cheek and said sternly. "Don't do that again."

Luffy started to laugh, and Nami soon found herself laughing. Soon after, the two fell asleep next to each other except that Nami was still awake. She looked at Luffy as he silently snored as his head was facing hers.

Nami smiled and turned so she was looking at him and then she whispered. "Night, Luffy…"

Nami fell asleep shortly after as she continued to face Luffy.

* * *

Outside, the snow was still falling as the man from earlier walked by the hotel and smiled as he glanced up at where Luffy and Nami's room was.

The man fixed his hat as he went back to walking down the street while humming a tone.

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way. _

_Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey. _

The man then smirked as someone walked by him and he muttered. "We need a tree for Room 666. Be grateful it's your lucky number."

"One of them."

The man's smirk widened as he said to the person. "Make sure it isn't dead."

"I know that!" The person snapped back and the other man chuckled and said. "Oh, and make sure you destroy that bed we stole from Room 666."

The other person nodded and then walked away with his black cloak blowing in the breeze and his pitch black hair stood out in the white surrounding.

* * *

**XD It should be pretty easy to tell who the two OCs are in the fanfic, but which one will be sining their modified carol? Here's a hint: That person could care less.**

**See you all next chapter! Ja ne!**


	2. Eleven Girls Twirling

**Chapter 2- Eleven Girls Twirling  
Author's Note: 'Eleven Ladies Dancing' is Eleven Girls Twirling.**

* * *

In the city, the black haired person walked down the snow covered street as lights started to go out as people went to sleep.

The person rubbed the back of his head and he laughed nervously.

"So… where's the trees?" The person looked around at the dark windows and then shrugged.

He grinned and then at his feet, shadows started to emerge from the ground and he suddenly disappeared in a dark mist.

He then suddenly appeared inside one of the house and quickly looked around and grinned evilly. "They wouldn't care if I "borrow" the tree, right?"

"Are you Santa?"

The black haired boy froze as he slowly looked behind him to see a little girl clutching a teddy bear.

"Um…"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, sure! Let's go with that!"

"Why don't you have a big white beard or a large belly?"

The black haired boy's eye twitched in annoyance and he leaned down to be at eye level with the small girl.

"Don't trust adults. They poison your mind."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go to sleep."

"But why are you here, Santa? It's not Christmas yet."

"I'm just looking around to make sure I don't give you something that you already have."

"Really?"

"Yes now go to bed."

The girl nodded and muttered good night and walked back to where her room was. The boy sighed in relief, and then flicked his wrist and the tree suddenly was engulfed in shadows and it passed through the floor. The boy grinned evilly and then disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

The boy appeared in the street next to the tree, and quickly made sure the tree wasn't damaged.

"It's good. Now to bring this up to Room 666…" The boy disappeared along with the tree, and he then appeared in Luffy and Nami's room.

The boy looked over at the two, and then grinned evilly.

The boy raised his hand, and a shadow emerged from the bed and gently pushed the two together so Nami was against Luffy's chest and the boy also moved Luffy's hand so it was under Nami's robe and around her waist.

The boy grinned, and then turned to the tree and stood it in the corner of the room.

He then quietly snapped his fingers and shadows wrapped the tree in lights.

"Good…" The boy looked over at Luffy and Nami and grinned wider, and then disappeared to outside.

"You done with your mischief?"

The boy nearly jumped in surprise and swiftly turned around to see the man from earlier looking at him.

"Grandes! Don't scare me!"

"Gomen, Takai." The black haired boy named Takai grinned and nodded evilly. Grandes sighed and then looked at Takai with a cold stare.

"You also made those two move together."

Takai started to sweat a little as he nodded slowly. Grandes then looked down at the room and sighed sadly.

"You are hopeless, you and your shadow powers."

Takai chuckled evilly and nodded, but then regretted it. Takai slowly glanced over and froze when Grandes gave him a cold glare from under his hat.

"Gomen?"

"You'd better be." The snow around Takai suddenly shot into the air and he flinched as they formed snowballs and started to hit Takai.

"Ow! Gomen! Gomen, damn it!"

The snowballs stopped and Takai shook the snow off of him and glared at Grandes.

Grandes calmly looked away at Zoro and Robin's room and then fixed his hat. "How does this sound? I'll handle Zoro and Captain's… "friend.", and you handle Luffy and Nami."

"I guess so…"

"Good." Grandes started to walk away until he stopped and Takai perked up as Grandes glanced over at him. "One more thing: Don't do anything to mess them up."

"H-Hai…" Grandes turned back around and Takai sighed in relief as Grandes disappeared.

"Never mess with a father with two kids…" Takai muttered and then looked over to a large mountain outside of the city.

"Let's go exploring…"

* * *

Takai appeared at the base of the mountain, and narrowed his eyes at a large green and red door in front of him. Takai walked up to the door, and a voice said. "Password?"

"Um… Milk and Cookies?"

"Come on in."

"That was lucky…"

The door opened and Takai flinched at what he saw. Another city lay in front of him with lights everywhere.

"Gah! Too bright!" Takai shielded his eyes and another voice shouted. "You're not one of us!"

Takai looked over to see a short man pointing at him with others like him behind him.

"Great, now there are maggots."

"We are not maggots! We're elves!"

"Maggots."

"Get him!"

"Bring it on, shrimps." Takai grinned evilly as the elves pulled out lances and then charged at Takai.

"Wow, evil elves. Nice."

Takai jumped into the air and grinned as he swung his arm and shadows shot out of the surroundings and struck the elves down.

"Is that it!?"

"MATTE!"

Takai landed on the ground as the elves cheered over to who had shouted. A large man walked closer in a large red coat and hat.

"Santa-san!" The elves shouted happily as the man walked closer to Takai.

"Young man, do you want to be on my naughty list?"

"Stuff it, Old man! I'm probably already on it."

Santa pulled out a long list and looked down it.

"Name?"

"Takai." Santa's eyes grew wide as he started to sweated in fright.

"No… you're not on this list… you're on my worst list!" Takai grinned evilly as Santa put away his list and pointed at Takai. "You shouldn't even be here! Get out!"

"Stuff it, Old man. I came for something."

"Which was?"

Takai's grin widened as he pointed at Santa. "A thing called Koigokoro Kayou."

Santa's eyes grew wider as he started to shudder. "You want that!? Why!?"

"I need it for someone else."

"Obviously. But I can't give it to you." Takai sighed and then appeared behind Santa and said. "Did I say if you could? I said to give it to me."

Santa twirled around and shouted. "Someone who could never be nice should never get a gift!"

"I am doing something nice. I'm helping two idiots fall in love, so hurry up and hand it over."

Santa backed up a little and smirked. "Get him!"

The elves all charged at Takai with their lances raised. "Maggots." Takai muttered as he swiftly kicked each elf in the stomach at Sanji's kicking speed.

The elves all flew back and hit against the walls as Santa stared in disbelief at Takai.

"You're evil!"

"You just figured that out?"

Santa backed up against the wall and shakingly reached into his coat and pulled out a small vial of pink liquid.

"Here it is…" Takai swiftly snatched the vial and grinned. "Thank you, fat man."

Takai turned to walk around until an elf behind him grinned and swung his lance at Takai.

The lance passed through Takai's body, but smashed the vial, and it's contents sprayed all over Santa.

"Damn it!" Takai shouted and the elf stared in horror at Santa who had been knocked out cold.

"Santa-san!" The elf shouted and ran over to Santa, but Takai kicked the elf away and grabbed Santa's collar.

"You're coming with me to make a new one." Takai muttered bitterly and disappeared into the shadows with Santa.

"Santa!" The elves shouted in unison as they ran toward the door and looked around for Takai.

"No! How could he have escaped!?"

"M-My lance passed right through him too!"

"He must be a Logia-user!"

"A Devil Fruit user?! Just like Santa!"

The elves all shivered as they started to run around in a circle frantically trying to come up with a way to find Takai.

* * *

Takai appeared on a roof and panted as he let go of Santa's collar and rested a little bit.

"That fat guy's heavy…" Takai muttered as he caught his breath while he crouched down.

Takai then looked over at Santa to see the pink liquid drying on his face.

"How do you use that stuff anyway?"

Santa twitched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around until he suddenly snapped awake and jumped away from Takai, but was held down by shadows instantly.

"Where am I!? What are you going to do to me!?"

"I'm going to make you make a new Koigokoro Kayou, and then you are going to tell me how to use it."

"It must enter the body somehow, and it'll take me a few days to make a new one!"

"Then get started!" Santa flinched as Takai grinned evilly over at him.

"Or else I'll be picking my teeth with those weird reindeer you have chained down."

"Can't you think about how the children would feel if you kidnapped me!?"

"Nope. Because I already kidnapped you, and I could care less about those little brats."

"Have a heart!"

"They get in the way." Santa trembled as Takai stood up and flexed his fingers while grinning evilly.

"Why do you want the Koigokoro Kayou anyway!?"

"For those two in that room." Takai replied as he pointed at Room 666, and Santa looked over and tilted his head as he tried to see who it was.

When he saw the two, his eyes instantly turned to hearts as he saw Nami.

"She beautiful!" Santa said happily, and Takai grimaced as he finally understood what had happened.

"The Koigokor Kayou entered his face, so now…" Takai trailed off as Santa continued to stare at Nami with heart eyes.

"He's in love with the first person of the opposite gender he sees." Takai finished saying as he brought out more shadows to hold down Santa as the fat man gritted his teeth in anger.

"I'm way better than that punk sleeping with her! I'll show him!"

Takai sighed and hit Santa on the head hard, and then said. "How about you make me another one now?"

"No. I want that girl first."

"Too bad, too sad. She's already taken."

"I'll beat that punk up then and win her myself!"

Takai sighed as Santa tried uselessly to get out of the shadows that binded him down.

"Does that thing work both ways or only one sided?"

"Once the other person sees the person that had the potion enter them, they fall in love with them."

"I see… So all I have to do is make sure Nami doesn't see you? No problem."

"You fiend! That's mean! I want her!"

"What about the children?"

"Who cares!?" Takai sighed and hit his forehead with his palm.

"How about you make me another Koigokoro Kayou, and I'll let you see her?"

"Deal!" Santa looked at Takai eagerly, and the shadow man sweat dropped at Santa.

"Baka…" Takai disappeared with Santa as the sun started to rise out from under the horizon.

* * *

Inside the hotel, the sunlight entered Room 666's window, and Nami opened her eyes slowly.

She suddenly blushed when she noticed that she was against Luffy's chest, but then she turned scarlet as she looked down at where Luffy's hand was under her robe.

"Lu-ffy!" Nami shouted and pounded her fist into his head and caused him to fall out of the bed.

Nami held her robe tightly against her as she glared down at Luffy as woke up.

"Where do you think you were putting your hand last night!?"

"What are you talking about, Nami?"

"Your hand was under my robe!"

"Nani!? It was!? Gomen."

Nami gritted her teeth at Luffy and swiftly punched him on the top of his head.

"Baka!" Nami shouted and stormed off into the bathroom.

Luffy watched her slam the door behind her, and Luffy looked down at his hand and said. "Nami was really warm…"

Luffy looked out the window and then back into the room and nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"Nami!"

"What!?" Nami ran out of the bathroom as she fixed her shirt, and saw Luffy calmly pointing at the large tree in the corner.

"That wasn't there last night!" Nami said in surprise as she looked at the tree.

"Maybe the hotel people put it in?"

"They would have told us first!"

"Oh yeah…" Nami hit her forehead with her palm and looked over at Luffy, and blushed when she saw that his vest was unbuttoned.

"L-Luffy… button your vest." Nami said as she looked away while blushing harder.

Luffy looked down and buttoned his vest in confusion as he then looked up at Nami.

He then finished buttoning his vest, and he stood up and walked over to where Nami was standing as she looked closely at the tree.

Nami glanced over to look at Luffy, and then looked away as he turned his head toward her.

Luffy looked at Nami as she wore a red shirt with small bell designs on it.

"Where'd you get that shirt, Nami?"

"The hotel had it in the dresser, so I decided to wear it."

"Okay." Nami looked over at Luffy and smiled at him when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Yeah, Nami?"

"Did you really put your hand under my robe?"

"I don't remember even waking up during the night if I did."

"Okay…" Nami looked at the tree again as she thought. _'Maybe Luffy did it in his sleep? Either way… I kinda liked it, hold on. What did I just say!?' _Nami blushed slightly, but Luffy noticed much to her displeasure and leaned closer to Nami's face.

"Are you sick or something, Nami?"

"N-No, I'm fine." Nami looked over at Luffy and the two just stood there as they stared at each other for a long moment.

Luffy slowly moved forward, and Nami closed her eyes as she felt Luffy's hot breath against her skin.

Luffy's lips were an inch away from Nami when there was a knock on the door, and the two quickly backed away from each other.

"C-Come in…" Nami said while blushing madly.

The door opened and in walked Sanji with his face filled with happiness. "Nami-san!"

"Oh, Sanji-kun! What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you would like breakfast?"

Nami looked over at the clock and grimaced when it was only 6:00.

_'__He probably didn't want to keep me alone with Luffy. Baka…' _Nami thought with a smile and a nod.

"Okay! Come on, Luffy."

"Okay." Nami followed Sanji out of the room with Luffy right behind her. From behind the tree, Takai sighed in relief and annoyance.

"That stupid cook messed it up! I even had to make sure that they noticed the tree. God, maybe this wasn't a good idea? I should go check on fat boy now…" Takai nodded to himself and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

On the other side of the hotel, Robin was sitting in her chair with a cup of coffee as she read her book.

Zoro was laying on the floor near her as he snored.

Robin smiled sweetly when she looked down at him, and while she wasn't looking, her cup of coffee rippled slightly as a thin mist entered the room and went behind the bed.

Grandes appeared from the mist, and crocuhed down so Robin couldn't see him.

_'What to do now? Damn it, I don't know what to do. Takai better be having better luck than me…' _

Suddenly, a knock on the door, caused Zoro to wake up, Robin to close her book, and Grandes to disappear into mist again as Sanji opened the door.

"Robin-chan! Breakfast!"

"Arigato, Cook-san." Sanji wobbled happily as Zoro sat up and grimaced at him.

* * *

Everyone sat around a table in the hotel's dining room as everyone listened to Usopp and Chopper explain the holiday.

"So people buy gifts for each other to give on this day?"

"That's right!"

"And this fat guy goes down chimneys somehow and gives out more?"

"Yep!"

"And if you have been bad, he gives you coal?"

"Correct!" Everyone stared at Usopp and Chopper as they grinned in unison.

"I guess if it involves gifts, we could join in." Nami said and everyone cheered.

After breakfast had ended, Luffy walked out into the lobby and turned back to the others.

"What should we do today?"

"How about we look around the city? I heard that there was a frozen pond for skating nearby."

"Okay! To the pond!" Luffy called out and everyone cheered in unison.

* * *

The crew made it outside and walked a little ways until they reached the frozen pond that Usopp mentioned earlier.

Nobody was there yet, and everyone put on their skates that they borrowed from the hotel, and made their way onto the ice.

Chopper, Robin, and Nami seemed to be the only ones who could actuall skate without falling.

Franky gave up after he fell again due to his large arms that unbalanced him.

Usopp slipped and slid into a snow bank, but didn't give up until he got it, and started to zooming around the pond while crashing into snow banks.

Zoro stood in one spot as he watched Sanji fall on his face a few times.

Zoro grinned down at Sanji as he fell again, and Zoro moved past Sanji with ease.

"What's wrong? This is easy, Ero-Cook."

"Beat it, Marimo!" Sanji snapped back and kicked at Zoro, but lost his footing and tubbled into Usopp, and then into a snow bank.

Zoro laughed loudly as Sanji stood back up and tried to get the hang of the skates.

Chopper wasn't wearing skates as he said that his hooves work better, which they did.

Robin was skating around calmly as she sometimes used her hands from the ice to balance herself.

Luffy continued to slip and fall as Nami skated around him calmly.

From behind a snow bank that Usopp hadn't smashed yet, Grandes sat against it while grinning happily.

As Nami skated past Luffy, Grandes twitch a finger, and a small mound of ice rose and gently hit Nami into Luffy and sent the two onto the ice.

Nami groaned as she held her head and stared down at Luffy as she had landed on top of him.

"L-Luffy!?"

"Ow…" Nami blushed as she slid off of him and helped him up.

"Gomen, I didn't see that bump in the ice."

"It's okay. I'm not hurt and neither are you."

Nami nodded slowly and watched as Luffy tried to skate again, but fell onto the ice… again.

_'I guess he's so used to falling that he doesn't mind…' _Nami thought as Luffy skated a little, but fell again.

Grandes smirked as he turned his attention to Zoro and Robin.

Grandes twitched his finger, and the ice grew somewhat slicker, and caused Zoro to slide by Robin.

Robin quickly sprouted hands from the ice and caught Zoro before he fell.

"Arigato…" Zoro muttered as he skated back by Robin.

Robin smiled sweetly, and Zoro quickly skated away before he could see Sanji's reaction to Robin smiling at him.

Grandes sighed and muttered under his breath. "Those two aren't going to be as easy as Luffy and Nami."

Suddenly, Usopp slid through the snow bank Grandes was leaning against, and Grandes gritted his teeth as he quickly disappeared before he could been seen.

"Ah! That was colder than usual! Was there water there or something!?" Usopp asked himself as he shivered violently in the cold.

* * *

After everyone had finished skating for a while, they all made their way back to the hotel until Zoro and Luffy stopped.

"You guys go on without me, I'll be right back." The two said in unison, which caused everyone to sweat drop at them with a nod.

Luffy and Zoro walked down the street as everyone watched them. "Why are they going off just like that?" Chopper asked Franky who just shrugged with a grin.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro walked through the stores as they looked around at the things. Zoro stopped at a bookstore and shrugged as he entered for some reason, which Luffy didn't know.

Luffy looked over at a jewelry store and peered inside to see what they had.

Luffy suddenly grinned and ran inside toward the clerk. "I'll like that one!" Luffy said as he happily pointed to a diamond necklace in the display shelf.

"That one?"

"Yeah, how much?"

"Is it for your girlfriend?"

"No. It's for my Navigator Nami."

"Really? You like her?"

"Yes."

"How sweet. You can have it for free."

"Really!? Arigato!"

"Just have a Happy Holiday and make sure to give it to her!"

"Arigato again! Who are you anyway?"

The clerk started to sweat a little as he mumbled over his words. "Um.. I'm… Bob. Yeah, I'm Bob."

"How come you're sweating?"

"It's hot in here?"

"…Okay. Arigato, Bob!" Luffy ran out of the store with the necklace in his pocket, and the clerk glanced around and silently cursed as another clerk came out of the backroom.

The first clerk swiftly walked behind a large display shelf, and suddenly, his body changed into Takai's.

"That was close…" Takai muttered as he disappeared into the wall, and away from the real clerk.

The real clerk looked around and tilted his head. "Wasn't there a 400 Million Beli Necklace here a moment ago?"

* * *

Luffy walked down the street, and saw Zoro looking around with a bag under his arm.

"Oi, Zoro!" Luffy called over and Zoro jumped slightly as he looked over.

"Hey, Luffy. Did you get what you wanted?"

"Did you?"

"Yep."

"So did I."

Zoro grinned and the two walked back to the hotel while silently thanking that the hotel was too big not to find.

* * *

After a silent dinner, everyone made it to their rooms, and said good night to each other.

Sanji grimaced as Zoro entered their room, and he then gritted his teeth over at where Luffy and Nami were walking down the hall away from them all.

"Lucky…" Sanji muttered as he closed his door behind him.

* * *

Nami opened their door, and the two walked inside. Luffy quickly lay down on the bed, and put his hat next to him as Nami went into the bathroom again.

She came out shortly afterwards with her robe back on, and Luffy looked away as she lay down next to him.

Luffy quietly moved his hat onto the floor with the necklace underneath it as he looked over at Nami with a grin.

"Night, Nami."

"Night." Luffy closed his eyes and Nami watched him as he quickly fell asleep.

Nami secretly smiled and raised her hand to his cheek and rubbed it with the back of her hand, and then ran her hand through Luffy's hair.

Nami lowered her hand back down next to her, and held onto Luffy's hand with it.

Nami leaned over and gently placed her head on Luffy's shoulder and looked at him as she muttered. "This isn't so bad…"

Nami smiled again as Luffy muttered the word 'meat' in his sleep and she then gently kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep shortly after.

After Nami fell asleep, Luffy opened his eyes and felt Nami's head on his shoulder, and her hand holding his.

Luffy used his free hand rubbed the cheek Nami had kissed while he stared at her.

Luffy smiled and turned over so Nami was still holding his hand, but so Luffy could also wrap his arm around her waist easier. "You're beautiful when you're sleeping, Nami…" Luffy muttered as he closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep until Nami said. "Thanks, Luffy."

Luffy's eyes snapped open and he stared into Nami's brown eyes as she smiled at him.

Nami silently leaned her head closer and kissed Luffy on the lips gently before going back to sleep in his arms.

Luffy stared at Nami in surprise as she gently slept against him. _'She kissed me?' _Luffy thought to himself, but then smiled as he closed his eyes and moved Nami closer to him.

Outside, Takai was watching with Grandes as the two inside finally fell asleep, and Takai grinned.

"There. I did it. So far, it seems that they are doing better than Zoro and Robin, right?"

"Seems so, unless you count what Zoro bought Robin."

"True."

"So why do you want a Koigokoro Kayou for those two?"

"That's a secret."

"What about your deal with fat boy?"

"Feh, I'll just kill him if he gives me any lip."

"Good plan. You might wanna think more about it though."

"Hmph. What's next for tomorrow?"

"How about a calm relaxing day in the city's hot springs and spa?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll get those two there easily." Takai said as he held up a packet with the words 'Hot Spring' on it.

Takai disappeared and then reappeared a little later with a grin.

"There, it's on the tree so they can see it."

"Good. Now let's get going with this plan."

Grandes and Takai grinned slyly as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

**XD Yay! That's Day 2! 10 more before Christmas, and how much trouble can Takai make?! Anyway...**

**Koigokoro means Love, and Kayou means Song. Although its not a song, it's a potion, but it might have something to do with music... Bwahahaha...**

**NR: Okay! Now I shall need everyone's attention! I'm am here to ask the people who read and like this story to review! Not just once, a lot, please!? Moving on... now I will give out something... The Award for MOSAUOC! It goes to "Shadow Reaper" Takai:)**

**Takai: What the hell does that mean?**

**NR: MOSAUOC means Most Oftenly Seen And Used Original Character!**

**Takai: And what the hell does that mean?**

**NR: You are the OC that is used the most. Get it?**

**Takai: Yes. I get it. So?**

**NR: U.U; Never mind... Anyway, Takai is the award winner!**

**Takai: Maybe it's only cause you modeled me straight from you?**

**NR: Good point... Anyway, Ja ne! See ya next chapter!**


	3. Ten Pipes Piping

**Chapter 3- Ten Pipes Piping  
Author's Note: Sorry to anyone who reads Tales Of The Yggdrasill Chain. I can't seem to get the chapter up thanks to FFnet. I'll get it up as soon as possible! **

* * *

The sun started to rise into the sky as Luffy opened his eyes and smelled tangerines near him.

He looked down to see Nami sleeping against him with her hand on his. Luffy stared for a moment until Nami twitched as she too woke up.

Nami looked at Luffy with a smile, and then sat up as Luffy copied her.

"Morning." Nami said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, stood up, and walked into the bathroom.

Luffy stood up and put his hat back on his head as he checked to make sure the necklace was in its hiding place.

After making sure it was still there. Luffy looked over at the tree, and he furrowed his eyebrows at the small packet on one of the branches.

Luffy walked over and picked the packet up and stared at the cover until Nami came back out.

"What's that?" Nami asked when she noticed the packet.

Luffy handed it to her, and Nami opened it and started to smile.

"A Hot Spring? This city has everything!" She said as she happily put the packet in her pocket and headed toward the door with a smile back at Luffy.

"How about we go tell the others?"

"You can go on ahead, I need to do something first."

Nami stared at Luffy curiously, but then shrugged and left the room.

Luffy looked out the window, and then raised a hand to his mouth and rubbed his lips.

"Why did Nami kiss me?" Luffy wondered out loud, as he was unaware of the person uncomfortably wedged in the closet.

"Now I know what that fat guy feels like going down a chimney…" Takai muttered bitterly as he struggled to moved his hand onto the door handle, and silently turned into shadows and went through the floor.

* * *

After everyone had been informed by Nami, Luffy had finally came down, and the crew decided to head off to the Hot Springs for the day.

Zoro was the only one who complained due to his fact that he was bored and wanted to fight someone.

Nami shot him a glare, and he tagged along against his will.

Sanji was happily fantasizing about if they had a mixed bath, but came out of it when Zoro began their fight for no reason at all.

Nami was in the lead with Robin as the two looked at the map in the packet that showed where the springs were.

Chopper looked around at Usopp, and then asked quietly. "Why would there be a hot springs on a Winter Island?"

"Maybe so people aren't always cold?"

"We didn't have one on Drum Island though."

"Then who knows?" Usopp shrugged and Chopper shrugged with him as the two tried not to fall too far behind.

Franky had broke up Zoro's and Sanji's fight finally and was calmly walking next to Luffy as their captain looked around grinning at all the stores.

* * *

Everyone stopped in front of a large building against the mountain, and everyone was speechless as they saw steam coming from the ground.

"How can there be steam in the freezing cold!?" Usopp asked out loud as they walked inside, but nobody responded as they were suddenly called to by the person behind the desk.

"Welcome to My-Job-Stinks Hot Springs." The clerk said as he held his head on his palm with a bored look.

Everyone sweat dropped at the boy as Nami checked them in.

"That's eight people, which means that will cost you… take off the stupid holiday sale, which only makes me be paid less, and we come to 1000 Beli." The clerk said with a bored wave of his hand, and Nami grimaced as she put the money on his palm, and his hand closed over the belis and he stuffed the money into his pocket.

"Is he supposed to do that?" Usopp and Chopper asked quietly to Franky, but the cyborg only shrugged.

The clerk looked over at Usopp and Chopper and then pointed at them.

"You two are a pair!" He said and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"A pair?"

"This hot springs divides multiple guests into pairs of two. The first two pairs that sign in get a discount, and a free spa treatment." The clerk said as he pulled out a blackboard and stick and pointed to the words:

BIG DISCOUNT IF FIRST TWO PAIRS.

Everyone sweat dropped again at the clerk as he put the board away and looked at them with a bored look.

"Who's going first?"

"Chottomatte! We don't even know the pairs!"

"Okay then… Blue Hair and Dartboard! Tanuki and Lose Nose! Sword Freak and Robin! Monkey and Tangerine Head!"

Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper's veins all pulsed angrily as they glared at the clerk.

"Who said YOU could make our pairs!?"

"I'm not a tanuki!"

"Why aren't I with Nami-san or Robin-chan!?"

"How'd you know Robin's name?"

Everyone froze at Zoro's question as they all stared at him in surprise of his smart question.

The clerk started to sweat a little, and he mumbled the words.

"Well… Um… She looks like a Robin, right?"

"Kinda." The clerk continued to sweat nervously as he then started to back up slowly and he said. "I'm not the one who's running this thing, okay? You do what the head says, and your pairs were picked the moment you walked in."

The five angry crew members calmed down a little, but still continued to glare at the clerk. Nami, Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp stopped glaring and Zoro shrugged as he muttered. "I didn't want to be here anyway, so I couldn't care less."

Nami looked over at Luffy and muttered. "I'm good."

Usopp quietly stared at his nose, and Chopper showed the clerk his antlers.

"I'm a reindeer!"

"G-Gomen…" Sanji was finally dragged away by Nami, and the clerk nervously waved after them, and the moment they left his sight, the clerk lowered his hand and grinned evilly.

"That was easier than I thought. My acting is getting better, right?"

"I guess." Grandes appeared from behind a nearby statue of a horse, and the clerk raised his hand over his face, and grinned as he lowered it swiftly and Takai's face appeared as did his body.

"I do feel bad for having to call you my boss though."

"Urusai." Takai grinned as he turned to look down the way the crew went.

"Have fun Grandes." Takai said and disappeared into the shadows as Grandes calmly walked down the hallway after the crew.

* * *

The Straw Hats all reached the rooms Takai had gave them, and Nami and Zoro grimaced as they noticed that they were the two pairs given the spa as well.

"Great… just great…" The two muttered in unison as they walked into their room and closed the door behind them.

Sanji sobbed quietly as watched Nami and Robin's rooms and he muttered. "Why couldn't it be me? Someone is up to something here…"

Far away on another side of the island, Takai suddenly sneezed and looked around.

"Some baka is talking about me… I bet it's Grandes…"

* * *

Nami looked around the room at the small hot springs in the corner, and nodded.

"That's how they have a hot springs on a Winter Island. It's artificial." Nami muttered and then walked into the changing rooms as Luffy went into his.

A few moments later, the two walked out of the rooms with a robe on, and they stared at each other for a moment before Luffy started to laugh for no reason and Nami joined in.

Nami and Luffy stopped laughing when they looked at the hot spring, and then at each other.

"Um… how are we going to do this?" Nami asked as she blushed lightly and Luffy shrugged.

Nami and Luffy walked over to the edge of the hot spring and then Nami looked at Luffy.

"Turn around."

Luffy did, and Nami quickly took her robe off and sat down in the hot spring and looked away as Luffy did the same.

When the two were finally in the spring, they just stared at the wall in silence.

Nami risked a glance at Luffy, and paused when she saw him looking at her.

"What, Luffy?"

"N-Nothing…" Luffy looked away, and Nami smiled at him.

"You shy?" She asked with a small laugh, and Luffy shook his head.

Nami leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered. "That's good."

Luffy looked back at Nami in surprise, and then grinned at her.

Nami smiled back, and leaned closer to Luffy and kissed him gently on the lips.

Luffy's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly as he stared at Nami in surprise.

Nami's smile widened as she started to laugh quietly as Luffy stared at her trying to find out what had just happened.

* * *

Zoro was sitting against the wall as he stared at the door while waiting for someone to help him out of there.

Robin was calmly sitting in the hot spring as she smiled softly at Zoro.

"Swordsman-kun seems on edge lately." Robin quietly said to herself as she looked around the room.

Zoro yawned loudly and soon fell asleep while Robin laughed quietly.

* * *

Sanji was in denial as he constantly tried to get over the fact that the two girls weren't with him.

"How could that stupid clerk pick our own pairs?" Sanji muttered as Franky began checking the hot springs' values and such.

"So that's how they get the hot water in here…" Franky muttered as he had decided that he would just examine the springs instead of actually sitting in them.

On the other side of the island, Takai sneezed again and glared over at the city.

"Will someone stop talking about me!?" Takai snapped angrily to himself.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper were calmly sitting in the hot spring as they looked around the room.

"This place is quite nice."

"Sure is. Makes you forget that its cold outside."

The two nodded in unison and then sighed with relief as they relaxed more.

"Still… it is weird that Zoro and Robin, and Luffy and Nami keep on getting put together."

"Maybe someone is messing with us?"

"Only someone stupid enough to try to deceive the Great Captain Usopp could do that!"

Chopper nodded in agreement, and Takai sneezed again on the other side of the island.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT ME!"

He shouted toward the city, and was mentally grateful that there wasn't any echo to carry his voice very far.

* * *

After they were done in the spring, Nami and Luffy slowly got out, and tied their robes back on, and the two just sat on one of the chairs as Nami looked at the spa in another room opposite of where they were sitting.

"It seems that nobody does the massages for you." Nami said, and Luffy nodded as they stood up and walked overt to the door and peered inside.

Nami cautiously opened the door and looked around to see no one around.

Luffy followed Nami into the spa and also looked around as Nami then sat down on the bench in the center of the room.

"I guess that means that… you'll have to help… Luffy…" Nami said slowly as she blushed away from Luffy.

"Nani!? How come!?"

Nami sighed and then looked at Luffy and said. "Because I need someone to massage my back, and if you can see, there is only you around."

Luffy nodded as he finally got it, and Nami sighed.

"All you have to do is rub my shoulders, okay?"

"Okay." Nami lay down on her stomach and Luffy walked over and cautiously put his hands on Nami's shoulders, and then relaxed when he started to easily rub the shoulders.

Nami smiled as she felt Luffy's hands rub her shoulders with a little less caution.

Nami then thought of something, and smiled slyly as she lifted her hands and moved her robe off of her shoulders.

Luffy stared at Nami in surprise, but was replied by a stare from Nami.

Luffy put his hands back on Nami's shoulders and continued to rub them as Nami smiled again.

Luffy pursed his lips as he felt Nami's smooth skin against his hands, and then he relaxed again and smiled down at Nami.

Nami closed her eyes as she rested her head on her arms, and Luffy continued to massage her shoulders.

_'__Luffy's hands are so warm…' _Nami thought as she smiled again as Luffy stared down at her smile with his own.

Nami opened her eyes when a thought passed through her head, and she took one hand and placed it on Luffy's hand.

"That's better, Luffy. Arigato." Nami said, and sat up as she fixed her robe while Luffy backed away slightly to let her stand up.

Nami looked at Luffy and smiled sweetly, and then leaned closer and kissed Luffy on the cheek and whispered.

"You're good at that, Luffy." Luffy watched Nami as she walked back into the other room, and then he grinned as he walked after her.

* * *

Outside, Santa was quietly walking along the mountain as he tried not to be seen as he made his way to the hot springs.

"I must see that girl again." He whispered to himself, and then stopped as a cold shiver went down his spine, and a cold blade pressed against his neck.

"You weren't thinking of trying to get out of our deal, were you?" Takai asked with an icy grin as Santa looked back at Takai in fear, and then quickly shook his head.

"Then where's the new Koigokoro Kayou?"

"I'm not done yet."

"Then why aren't you working on it?"

"Well, cause I…" Santa stopped talking as Takai pressed the blade a little harder and muttered bitterly. "I hate excuses if they are pathetic, and yours is down right terrible. Get back to work."

Shadows snatched Santa, and dragged him back away from the hot springs.

"Dumb fat guy." Takai muttered as Grandes appeared nearby.

"How's it going with old St. Nick?"

"Terrible. He's hardly working, and I have to keep on dragging him back to work. How's our two little couples?"

"One is doing more and more better each time, and the other is slowly getting there."

"I think I know which one is which."

"I think anyone would know."

"Yep." Takai nodded and then disappeared into the shadows as Grandes fixed his hat and smirked slyly.

* * *

Robin had finished with the spring, and was now reading her book on a chair next to the sleeping Zoro.

Robin had already gotten fully dressed for when they left, and she calmly flipped the page of her book and continued to read.

Robin glanced down at Zoro, and smiled softly when he twitched in his sleep with Wado leaning against his arm.

* * *

Sanji was still moping as Franky finished his examinations of the spring, and then sat down and calmly waited for the time that they left.

Sanji sighed as he looked up at the clock, and muttered. "Hurry up, time. I want to find whoever is messing with us, and teach that baka a lesson in true love!"

Takai sneezed again as he stood on the other side of the island for the fourth time today so far, and he started to fume angrily.

"I know it's not Grandes now…" He muttered bitterly, and then looked back toward Santa who was silently working at a small table made of ice, which was created by Grandes.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper had found a small game table in the room that seemed to be there for a stress reliever.

Usopp unfolded the table and grinned down at the ping pong table in front of them.

Chopper held up the paddles and ball, and the two started to play as they talked about the gifts they were going to get for the others.

* * *

Nami and Luffy were sitting on a couch next to the chairs as they were still in their robes.

Nami looked over at Luffy and smiled as he glanced over at her.

"Now what do we do?"

"I honestly don't know. We're still here for another hour before dinner." Nami said as she looked at the clock and then back at Luffy.

Luffy nodded, and then his stomach grumbled suddenly, which caused both of them to start laughing.

Nami stopped laughing as she stared back at Luffy, and then smiled at him.

Luffy stopped when he noticed Nami staring at him, and he shifted uncomfortable on the couch as he looked at her.

Nami leaned closer to Luffy's ear and whispered. "I can help take your mind off of food for a while."

"Really?" Nami nodded, and Luffy grinned at Nami, but then stared at her in confusion.

"Wait, how are you going…" Luffy stopped talking when Nami gently pressed her lips against his own.

Nami smiled as she started to pull back, but Luffy took the back of her head gently and pushed her back closer for another kiss.

Nami closed her eyes as she and Luffy continued to kiss until they needed to stop for air.

Nami leaned against Luffy's chest with her hand around his neck happily as he looked down at her.

Nami looked up at Luffy and kissed him on the lips again, and Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against his chest.

Luffy's eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt Nami's tongue rub against his, and started to explore his mouth.

Nami opened her eyes and stared at Luffy as his tongue started to rub against hers.

Nami moaned softly, and closed her eyes again as Luffy did the same and deepened the kiss.

Nami slowly moved her head back and stared at Luffy as he stared back at her.

"I think it's time to go." Nami said quietly, and Luffy nodded, but quickly leaned closer and licked Nami's lips.

Nami blushed happily and smiled at Luffy as the two stood up and went to get their usual clothes back on.

In the other room, leaning against the wall next to the door, Grandes had his eyes concealed under his hat, and he suddenly disappeared to the outside.

Takai looked over at Grandes and asked. "How are they?"

"They're all leaving now."

"That's good."

"Takai…"

"Eh?"

Grandes raised his head and Takai froze from Grandes's cold glare.

"Let's play a fun game…"

"No thanks!"

"Too bad."

"NO!"

Grandes glared angrily at Takai, and Takai suddenly wished that he wasn't the one who had to help Grandes.

A few minutes later, Grandes calmly fixed his hat, and walked away from the struggling pair of feet sticking out of a frozen lake.

Underneath the ice surface, Takai grumbled as he glanced around at the ice surrounding his body.

"Note to self, never make Luffy and Nami make out with Grandes nearby." Takai muttered as he tried to find a shadow in the surrounding ice.

After a moment, Takai suddenly shivered. "Ah! It's cold!"

* * *

Back at the hotel, everyone ate dinner quietly as nobody wanted to share what happened to them at the springs.

After dinner, Luffy and Nami went to their room, and Nami changed into her robe as usual as Luffy lay his hat down on the floor and watched Nami lay down next to him.

Nami looked at Luffy and put her hands on his chest as she leaned up and kissed Luffy's cheek.

"Night, Luffy."

"Night." Nami smiled and put her head on Luffy's chest as Luffy kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" Nami looked up at Luffy, and stared at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"I… I kinda… I love you."

Nami stared at Luffy as he looked into her eyes seriosuly, and she smiled as she kissed his neck and muttered. "I know. You want to know something?"

"Okay. What?"

"I love you too." Luffy grinned at Nami and held her tightly as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Outside, Grandes was watching as Takai suddenly appeared while shivering.

"You finally got out?"

"Damn you!" Grandes calmly glared at Takai, and the shadow man stopped fuming as he shivered again.

"You're lucky you didn't freeze to death."

"Feh, I am death, so it doesn't matter."

"True." Grandes and Takai went back to looking into the window, and Takai grinned at the two.

"Talk about your quick love."

"What was that?" Takai froze as Grandes gave a cold glare at Takai, and he started to sweat a little as he disappeared quickly while leaving Grandes there glaring.

Grandes calmed down, and then looked up at the sky. "10 more days…"

* * *

**XD Poor Takai!**

**Takai: What was that? T.T**

**N-Nothing...**

**Takai: Good.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	4. Nine Drums Banging

**Chapter 4- Nine Drums Banging  
Author's Note: The next eight chapters are all shopping days for a certain character. This one is Franky's day.**

* * *

Franky woke up, and stretched as he sat up.

He looked over at Sanji who was muttering in his sleep about Nami and Robin.

Franky quietly walked by Sanji, and walked out into the hallway.

"I guess I should get a jump on buying those gifts." Franky muttered to himself, and walked down the stairs to the lobby.

* * *

Franky left the hotel with his coat on, and he started to walk down the street toward the shops.

When he got there, Franky pulled out a small list of ideas he made, and then he looked around.

"First is Mugiwara." Franky muttered as he put the list away, and then made his way down the street to a meat shop.

Franky opened the door, and a bell jingled as he stepped inside.

Franky looked around at the meat hanging from the ceiling and walls.

"This is going to be hard…" Franky muttered to himself, and then walked over to the cashier.

"I'd like the biggest piece of meat you have."

The cashier nodded, and then walked into the backroom, and in a few minutes, pulled a large piece of meat toward the counter.

"H-Help me…" The cashier muttered, and Franky sweat dropped as he picked up the meat with difficulty.

"How much?"

"5-5000…" Franky scowled as he put the money on the counter and left quickly.

"H-Have a nice…" The cashier dropped to the ground from exhaustion before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

Franky pulled the meat toward the next store he was looking for.

People stared at him as he entered the bookstore with the meat dragging behind him.

With a lot of difficulty, Franky pulled the meat through the door, and trust me, it was hard.

Franky plopped the meat down against the wall as he went to look at the books.

Franky walked into what seemed to be the Medicine Book Aisle, and scanned the shelves for a book Chopper didn't have yet.

"History of Medicine, no."

"Most Famous Doctors, no."

"Ten Ways To Enlightenment For A Doctor, no."

"Ten Ways To Enlightenment After Becoming Stressed Out From Being A Doctor Trying To Reach Enlightenment… no."

"Most Famous Medicines Of History… okay."

Franky pulled the book over the shelf and then walked into the History Book Aisle.

Franky scanned the shelves as people looked at him, and then their eyes went to the meat against the wall.

Franky ignored them as he quietly read off the titles of the books.

"History Of History, no."

"History Of Christmas, no."

"Ten Ways To Be A Great Archeologist, no."

"Ten Ways To Quit Being A Great Archeologist After Becoming One, no. Hey, those books are written by the same person!"

Franky put the book back on the shelf, and then checked the medicine book he was holding.

"Written by a Rose R. Crawford." Franky muttered, and then scanned the shelves again.

"There's another one written by her." Franky said as he pulled off another book and read the title.

"History Of Asgard… okay, it'll do."

Franky took the two books to the cashier and bought them for 3210 Beli.

Franky put the books into his coat, and dragged the meat back out onto the street again.

* * *

Franky walked down the street until he came to the market, where he quickly scanned the area.

"Kitchen equipment… wasn't Sanji complaining about the current equipment?"

Franky looked around while people stared at him with the meat.

Franky scowled as he searched around for anything good, but didn't find anything.

"I'll get him some food." Franky said after searching the entire market, and he bought a bag of apples for Sanji.

* * *

While dragging the meat to the next shop, Franky looked behind him to see a little black haired girl and teddy bear looking around.

Franky sighed and quietly muttered to himself. "I'm too nice."

Franky walked over to the girl, and she instantly looked at the meat and then at Franky.

"Are you lost?"

"No, but I think my tree's lost."

"Your… tree?"

The little girl nodded, and then tightened her hold on her teddy bear as she said. "Santa came into our living room, and I saw him looking at our tree."

"You did?" The little girl nodded, and then pointed toward her house.

"Next morning, I went to see if Santa left anything, but I saw that our tree was gone."

"Did he take it?"

The little girl quickly shook her head and said. "Santa's supposed to be nice!"

Franky sighed, and then waved his hand as he turned back around.

"I'm sure he is." Franky said sarcastically, and then walked away as the little girl continued to look around.

* * *

Franky came to the toy stores next, and he walked inside to look around for a gift for Usopp.

"Excuse me." Someone said as they walked by Franky and out the door.

Franky glanced at the person, and furrowed his brows at the girl with a green ribbon on the back of her shirt, and a straw hat with a green band on.

"She doesn't look like someone from around here." Franky muttered, but was over heard by the cashier.

"That was Miss Crawford. She's a regular to the area. She sure is cute, but too bad she lives far away."

Franky looked over at the cashier, and then he finally got it.

"Isn't she that author?!"

"Yeah, but she's known as a historian."

Franky sweat dropped as the cashier's eyes went into hearts like Sanji.

"Um…"

The cashier snapped out of it, and then looked at Franky.

"Sorry, can I help you?"

"Yeah, do you have anything good?"

"Um… I personally don't know."

Franky sighed, and then put the meat and apples down so he could look around. Franky glanced around until he saw a box of fake cockroaches.

"Long Nose would like this." Franky said as he took the box back to the cashier and bought it.

* * *

Franky left the store, and then saw, from across the street, a small store that had navigation tools in the window.

Franky walked over to the store while dragging the meat with him, and he opened the door with difficulty, and walked inside.

Franky looked around until he saw a small compass sitting on a shelf.

Franky quickly took the compass, and then grinned. "Compass for Bushido."

Franky said and bought the compass with some map paper for Nami.

* * *

"All that's left is… no one. I'm done." Franky said as he dragged the meat back to the hotel.

Franky entered the hotel with difficulty, and silently made his way to his room.

Franky opened the door, and looked around with relief that Sanji wasn't there.

Franky had had the hotel staff hold on to the meat and apples so he could hide the rest of the gifts for 9 more days.

Franky grinned as he walked back out into the hall and walked to the lobby, and saw the rest of the crew sitting around.

Usopp and Chopper looked over and waved.

"Oi, Franky! Where were you?"

Franky walked over and sat in one of the empty chairs and grinned. "I was out doing something."

"Oh, okay." Usopp and Chopper returned to their game that they were playing, and Franky looked around to see Robin sitting next to Zoro who was surprisingly, not sitting on the floor.

Franky then looked over at where Sanji was quietly moping, and Franky raised his eyebrow.

"Where's Mugiwara?"

"H-He's… still out skating with Nami-san…" Sanji muttered, and when Robin noticed Franky's confused face, she said. "We went skating again, Cyborg-san."

"Oh, okay!"

"And Ero-Cook was shot down by another girl." Zoro added with an evil grin as Sanji started to fume angrily.

"I couldn't help it! She was beautiful!"

"She was a little strange though." Usopp added from the where he and Chopper were playing.

"Urusai! She was not! So what if she was wearing a hat over her beautiful brown hair!?"

Franky grinned as he got who shot Sanji down.

* * *

Later, after Nami and Luffy came back, everyone quietly ate dinner, and headed straight to bed.

Everyone entered their rooms, and Franky couldn't help but glance over to see Zoro letting Robin go in first.

"What's up with Bushido? When did he get manners?" Franky muttered in curiosity, and then shrugged as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Outside, Takai and Grandes were calmly sitting on the usual roof, but someone else was with them.

"So that's what you're doing?" The person asked, and the other two nodded.

"That's right." Grandes said as he fixed his hat calmly while Takai grumbled something.

The person laughed lightly at Takai, and then said. "What's wrong with you?"

"That stupid fat guy! I had to drag him away from those two AGAIN!" Takai said angrily as he crushed the iceball in his hand.

The person tilted their head at the iceball's remains and then pointed at it.

"What's with the iceball?"

"I used it to hit that fat guy so he would work. I was too tired to use shadows." Takai said with a hint of annoyance as he picked up another fragment of the iceball and crushed it.

"I see." The person said while laughing softly.

The person stood up, and brushed some snow off of their shoulders, and said. "I'll be going now. Have fun you two."

"See ya, Rose." Grandes said, and Rose smiled as she walked away.

Takai grimaced at the window again, and then crushed the remaining fragments.

"I'm going to kill that fat guy if he tries to run away again."

* * *

**There's Franky's shopping day! XD It also explains where Usopp got the fake cockroaches from his fight on Thriller Bark. ;)**

**CHALLENGE: This is a challenge! Of course it is... Anyway, there was one crossover in this chapter! If anyone can tell me who the person was, what anime/manga/game they came from, and what their role in that anime/manga/game was! The people who can tell me, will get a special inside look at something. NOT TELLING WHAT IT IS! **

**XD Good luck! Oh, and please review!**


	5. Eight Pained Cows

**Chapter 5- Eight Pained Cows  
Author's Note: This is Chopper's shopping day.**

* * *

Chopper twitched as he woke up, and squinted in the bright sun.

Chopper sat up, and smiled as he came up with a plan to buy everyone's gifts.

Chopper quietly put his backpack on, and tiptoed past Usopp, and walked into the hallway.

Chopper walked down the stairs to the lobby, and then grinned to himself as he pulled out a list, and he then walked out into the cold morning air, and started to walk toward the shops.

"First is Luffy."

* * *

Chopper found the meat store, and walked in to see the cashier putting ice on his back… again.

Chopper walked up to the cashier, and gave a large grin.

The cashier narrowed his eyes at the reindeer, and then said. "Are you here to buy, or become?"

"Buy!" Chopper shouted in fright as the cashier pulled out a large butcher knife.

"Okay." The cashier said with some disappointment, and then leaned against the counter.

"What would you like?"

"The biggest piece of meat you have!"

The cashier gave an inward groan, and he walked into the backroom, and dragged another large piece of meat toward Chopper.

"That'll be 5000 Beli."

"Okay." Chopper handed the cashier the money, and turned into Heavy Point so he could drag the meat away easier.

The cashier grumbled to himself as he put ice back on his back and muttered. "I need to work out more…"

* * *

Chopper walked down the street until he found the next store he was looking for, the cooking store.

Chopper walked in, and the cashier gave a large grin as they saw Chopper.

"Are you here to buy, or to become?"

"Why does everyone think I wanna get eaten!?"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"…" Chopper looked around while ignoring the cashier until he found a large spatula that made his eyes turn into sparkles.

"How much!?" Chopper shouted happily over to the cashier who grumbled and said. "1500."

"I'll take it!"

"It's your funeral."

"Eh?" Chopper bought the spatula, but looked back to see the cashier sleeping against the counter.

"He's weird…" Chopper muttered, and quickly dragged the meat away while holding the spatula.

* * *

Chopper next came to a small café, and he walked inside to look around.

Chopper perked up when he saw a sign that had a picture of cola on it.

"Franky does use a lot of it." Chopper muttered and dragged the meat and spatula while people stared at him.

Chopper was about to ask for some cola, but someone walked in front of him, and bought a water.

"Hey! I was here first…" Chopper trailed off as the person in front of him gave him an evil glare, and then walked out of the café.

"Scary…" Chopper muttered while shaking until he remembered the cola, and bought enough for Franky to be happy.

* * *

Chopper happily dragged the things he bought until he came to the navigation store.

Chopper walked inside, and left the gifts against the wall as he looked around.

The cashier was already talking to someone, so Chopper waited patiently as they finished.

The person who was buying, looked at Chopper, and then smirked as he dropped a packet of map paper down in front of him.

"Here you go." He said before fixing his hat, and chuckling as he walked out of the store.

Chopper picked up the packet, and looked at the cashier who gave him a little wave, and said. "He bought it, so you can have it."

"Arigato!"

"Why are you thanking me?" The cashier muttered to himself as Chopper dragged the things away again, and out onto the street.

* * *

Chopper's next stop was at a clothes store, and he put the things against the wall again as he looked around.

Chopper froze, and quickly hid as someone walked by while looking around.

_'What's she doing here!?' _Chopper shouted in his mind as Nami walked away to look at dresses.

Chopper let out a deep breath, and then looked around until he spotted some bandanas.

"Zoro's bandana is kinda getting worn out…" Chopper muttered as he quickly grabbed a black bandana, and bought it before Nami could see him.

Chopper raced out of the store even quicker when he looked back and saw Luffy with Nami.

* * *

"That was close…" Chopper said as he panted with his hands on his kness.

"Still… why was those two at the clothes store together? It's usually Sanji or Robin with Nami…" Chopper said as he put his hoof on his chin to think.

Chopper shrugged after a while, and then dragged everything back toward the hotel.

Chopper stopped when he saw an antique store, and he quickly glanced around before leaving the gifts hidden, and running into the store.

The door bell jingled as Chopper walked in and looked around.

Chopper sighed at the prices and then sadly looked at a small vase until he eyes lit up.

"I'll take this one!" Chopper called over to the cashier who nodded.

"That's a good find also, 1298 Beli."

Chopper bought the vase, and with even more care, ran back to the hidden gifts, and quickly and carefully, walked away.

* * *

Chopper stopped at a hunting store, and he grinned to himself as he walked inside, and looked at the walls covered in flintlocks.

The cashier looked over while polishing a flintlock, and grinned. "The hunter, or the hunted?"

"Hunter!" Chopper shouted in fright, but the cashier just laughed and put the flintlock down.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have any shurikens?"

"Yes."

"I'll have some."

"400 Beli per shuriken."

"I'll take 7."

"That's 2800 Beli." Chopper handed the cashier the money, and then quickly left the store with the gifts, and ran back to the hotel before it got too dark.

* * *

Chopper quietly went to the hoel's kitchen, and they agreed to hold the meat while Chopper ran into his and Usopp's room to hide the gifts.

Usopp was thankfully not there, and Chopper hid most of the gifts under his bed's matress, and some in the closet so Usopp couldn't find them.

Chopper wiped his forehead, and sighed in relief as he walked back down to the lobby, and looked aroudn to see the rest of the crew at the chairs again.

"Oi, Chopper! Where were you? I found a new game!" Usopp called over, and Chopper happily ran over, and quickly noticed that Nami and Luffy were sitting next to each other as they both looked at a piece of paper.

Chopper sat down on the floor and started to play the game that Usopp found, and he then glanced around to see Sanji was moping as he gave sidewards glances to Robin and Nami who were sitting with Luffy and Zoro.

Chopper grinned as he won the game, and played again when Usopp demanded a rematch.

* * *

Outside, Takai was calmly sitting on a bench as he held a bottle of water in his hand, and he sighed as someone behind him moved.

"Keep working." Takai said without looking around, and Santa flinched as he slowly went back to working.

"How much longer until I get to see that girl again?"

"How long until the Koigokoro Kayou is done?"

"6 more days."

"Then you'll see her in six days."

"Okay."

"If you keep on running away though…"

"I-I get it…" Santa muttered as he shivered violently as a shadow wrapped aroudn his neck and tightened a little before disappearing.

Takai sighed, and then looked away as he muttered. "Why don't you just go find a different girl to be your stupid Mrs. Claus that you keep on saying is going to be what your wife will be called."

"But I want that girl to be her."

Takai chuckled evilly as he finished the water bottle and crushed it into a ball.

"I don't think she'll fall for a fat guy like you."

"With the Koigokoro Kayou though, that you stupidly put in his eyes, she will." Grandes said as he appeared nearby.

"Stuff it." Takai grumbled as he tossed the ball away.

* * *

**Poor Chopper almost got caught! XD It must be bad to be a reindeer around that time...**

**Chopper: Hey, you can't say anything bad about reindeers! You aren't even human!**

**Good point, I'm just the author. Anyway, see you all next chapter!**

**Chopper & Author: Ja ne!**


	6. Seven Swimming Birds

**Chapter 6- Seven Swimming Birds  
Author's Note: Robin's shopping day.**

* * *

Robin calmly put her cup of coffee down as she continued to read.

She smiled as she glanced over at Zoro to see him snoring loudly. Robin closed her book, and stood up while putting the book down on the table next to her.

She walked over to the door after grabbing her coat, and she walked into the hallway.

Robin walked out onto the street, and looked around as she tightened her coat and smiled.

* * *

As she walked down the street, Robin glanced around as she looked into the shops.

She smiled at a few things, but didn't find much until she noticed the black haired little girl sitting on a bench while clutching her teddy bear against her.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as she walked over to the girl.

"I'm looking for my lost tree." The girl said without looking up from her gaze at the ground.

The girl looked up at Robin, and then stood up. "Can you help me?"

Robin nodded calmly, and the girl smiled happily as she started to hop around happily.

"Yay! Thank you, Onee-chan!" Robin smiled as the girl stopped hopping around.

"How about if I help you, you can help me?"

"With what?"

"I need to find gifts for my nakama."

"Okay! Milly will help!"

* * *

Robin and Milly waked down the street as they looked around at the stores.

"Who are your nakama, Onee-chan?" Milly asked up to Robin.

"They are quite funny indeed."

Milly nodded, and then pointed at a store. "Do you think one of them would like that?" Milly asked, and Robin looked over to see the meat store.

Robin laughed softly and nodded. "Captain-san would."

"Okay!" Milly ran over to the door, and held it open for Robin.

Robin walked inside with Milly behind her.

The cashier weakly pointed at Robin in a wheelchair, and he grimaced.

"You want the biggest piece of meat… right?"

Robin and Milly nodded, and the cashier groaned as he went into the backroom, and he used a pulley to drag the large piece of meat out to Robin.

"That'll be… 5000 Beli." The cashier said while panting heavily.

Robin handed the money over, and smiled as hands appeared on the floor, and carried the meat to the door while the cashier and Milly gasped in amazement.

"Shall we get going?" Robin asked calmly to Milly who nodded quickly and followed Robin out of the store.

* * *

As the two walked down the street with the meat of meat being carried behind them, Milly's eyes were glancing into each store quickly as Robin calmly looked around casually.

"You said Captain, right?" Milly asked, and Robin nodded calmly as she glanced down at Milly.

"So that must mean that you are pirates?"

"That's right."

Milly looked away, and then perked up as they passed the navigation store.

"Which means you must have a navigator, right?"

Robin nodded while smiling, and the two walked into the navigation store.

Milly happily showed Robin some items, and Robin nodded to a few of them.

"I think Navigator-san needs some extra supplies."

"Yay!" Milly cheered happily, and then took the various paper, pens, ink, and misc. equipment to the cashier.

Robin paid for the items, and Milly eagerly carried the bag out onto the street with Robin behind her.

* * *

After their little shopping trip, which was shorter than the others thanks to Milly, Robin and Milly walked through the nearby park as Milly carried the navigation bag, and the meat was carried behind them.

On top of the meat being held down by a few hands, two pairs of weights were gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

Milly's teddy bear was in her jacket pocket as they sat down on a bench and rested.

Milly put down the navigation bag, and also the bag of medicines for Chopper.

Robin gently put the meat and weights onto the ground, and sat next to Milly as they calmly looked around.

"Today was really fun, Onee-chan!" Milly said happily as she closed her eyes and smiled up at the sky.

Robin nodded as she placed a bag of food, a clothes bag, and a small stopwatch.

"So you must go on tons of adventures, right?"

"That's right."

"That's so cool! I want to be a great navigator when I grow up, and that's why the guy at the store knew me."

"I take it you're there every day?"

"Only on a few days. I have piano practice the rest of the week."

Robin smiled over at Milly, and then leaned her head against her palm as she said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, Onee-chan!"

"How well can you play?"

"My teacher says I'm the second best piano player on the island!"

"Really? Okay, how about we go find you a tree now, and on Christmas, I'll invite you to my nakama."

Milly's eyes snapped open, and she stared at Robin in surprise.

"Really?"

"Un."

"Yatta! Arigato, Onee-chan! It's a deal!" Milly said happily as she stood up, and picked the bags up again to continue walking.

* * *

After the sunset, Robin calmly waved toward Milly who was waving back on her doorstep with a tree behind her.

"I see you later, Onee-chan!" Milly called out as Robin nodded and walked away.

Milly knocked the door to her house, and the door opened.

"What do you think you are doing!? Coming home at this hour!?"

Robin looked around to see who seemed to be Milly's mother yelling at her.

Milly stared at the ground sadly and muttered. "Gomen."

"No! You do not get to say sorry! Get inside now!"

Milly's mother pushed Milly inside, and then saw the tree.

"And what the hell is this!?"

"Me and Onee-chan bought it for us to use."

"Who's this 'Onee-chan'!?"

Robin walked over to the mother, and calmly said. "That would be me."

Milly's mother whipped around, and glared at Robin. "You leave my daughter alone, you…" Milly's mother stopped when she noticed Robin's face. "No… don't hurt me!" The mother said as she quickly ran inside and slammed the door in Robin's face.

Robin glanced over to the window to see Milly waving sadly at Robin while mouthing the words. 'Sorry, Onee-chan.'

Robin smiled sweetly to Milly until her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the window, closed the curtains, and started to yell at Milly.

Robin calmly started to walk away as she could still overhear Milly's mother yelling.

"That's sad." Someone said from nearby, and Robin looked over to see someone leaning against a house with a hat covering his eyes.

"I suppose so." Robin said as she looked away, and then continued to walk down the street as the person called after her.

"Maybe what she needs isn't Santa to come and take her away, but she needs someone else to."

Robin looked back at the person as they held up a small wish tag with Milly's name on it.

Robin walked over to the person and took the wish tag so she could read out loud.

"I wish that Santa would come and take me away."

Robin looked up, and slightly gasped as the person was gone.

Robin looked around, and then pocketed the wish tag as she went back to walking back to the hotel.

* * *

On top of a nearby rooftop, the person was watching Robin walk away as they removed their hat and his black hair gleaming deathily in the moonlight.

"Man, now I feel bad about stealing Milly's tree…" Takai muttered as he looked back at Milly's house.

Takai sighed as he stood up from where he was crouching, and he then grinned.

"I know how to pay her back…"

"Allow me to ask what that would be?" Grandes asked as he appeared behind Takai.

Takai's grin widened as he looked back and pointed to the sky.

"Since Santa is occupied with the Koigokoro Kayou, and that weird idea of Nami…"

"If I know you, this will actually be good for once."

Takai grumbled as he glared at Grandes, but continued to talk.

"In the Nightmare Before Christmas, there's Santa, and then there's…"

"The Pumpkin King who tries to be Santa." Grandes finished, and the two grinned as Takai looked back at Milly's house.

"Since I hate this holiday, let's make this a Halloween-Christmas to remember!"

"You truly are the Anti-Santa."

"No, that's a pathetic name…"

"Dark Santa?"

"No. More deathlike."

"The Grim Saint?"

"… Nice."

Takai grinned evilly as he looked up at the moon, and then said. "Takai, the Grim Saint… that's as good as it gets."

Grandes sighed to himself as he muttered. "Please try to not mess this holiday up…"

* * *

**XD Takai's getting into the... season, I think?**

**Poor Milly though... maybe something would happen soon... maybe... maybe not... XD**


	7. Six Egging Geese

**Chapter 7- Six Egging Geese  
Author's Note: This is Sanji's Shopping day.**

* * *

Sanji woke up fairly early as he quickly stood up, got dressed, and made his way out into the hallway. 

"I guess I should go buy Robin-chan and Nami-san's gifts now." Sanji said as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his teeth.

He walked down into the lobby, and stopped so he could light the cigarette.

Sanji put his coat on, and walked out into the bright sunlight as he made his way to the stores.

* * *

Sanji walked up to the Hot Springs, and grinned slyly as he walked up to the counter. 

"I'd like to reserve a room for 2 or 3 in five days."

"Okay, since you are reserving for Christmas that will be a discount, and that comes out to only 1200 Beli."

Sanji grinned as he handed the money over and walked back outside while happily heading back into the town.

"I can't wait for Christmas so I can be with both Nami-san and Robin-chan!" Sanji cheered happily as he walked by someone who was looking through a shop window.

The person glanced at Sanji before chuckling lightly.

"Baka-Cook." Grandes said as he silently walked away from the store.

* * *

Sanji's next stop was at the book store, and he walked in to look for a book for Chopper. 

He scanned the medicine books and grumbled as he looked at the books.

"Chopper probably has all of these." Sanji muttered as he sighed and continued to look.

"This holiday is hard…"

"It sure is, if you're stupid or something."

Sanji gritted his teeth angrily and was about to snap back at the person until he saw them and his eyes became hearts.

The person grimaced at him from beneath her straw hat with a green band around it, and she quickly scanned the shelves, and then walked away after pulling a book off a shelf.

Sanji looked back at the shelves and randomly picked a book, and went to the counter to pay for it so he could try to find her again.

* * *

Sanji looked up and down the street, but didn't see her as he walked around the town. 

He then stopped in front of a café, noticed the cola machine near the counter.

"Franky can never have enough I guess…" Sanji muttered, and walked into the café to buy some cola.

Sanji walked over to the cola machine, and pulled out three bottles, and as he turned around, someone called over to him.

"Happy Holidays, "Shadow Legs" Sanji."

Sanji looked over to see someone leaning back in his chair as he gazed out the window.

_'How the hell did he see me!?' _"Who are you?"

"Your poster is quite bad. You must have had a bad hair day again."

The person started to laugh as Sanji fumed angrily at him.

The person suddenly stopped laughing, and grinned as he glanced back at Sanji.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that staring is rude?"

"Didn't yours ever teach you to answer people's questions?"

The person chuckled a little, and then stood up as he continued to look at Sanji.

"I would love to kick you around a little, but I need to go check on an idiot." He said, and walked out of the café as Sanji glared after him. "Punk."

* * *

Sanji carried the bottles in a small bag that he carried as he looked around more with the book in his other hand. 

He stopped at the hunting store, and walked in to see the cashier polishing another flintlock.

The cashier grinned as he glanced at Sanji and stopped polishing the flintlock.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you have any caltrops?"

"Sure do. Do you want 10, 50, 100, or 500?"

"50 sounds good."

"It's your funeral." The cashier muttered as he pulled out a metal box, and handed it to Sanji.

"13000."

"What?"

"13000 Beli for that box."

"NANI!?" Sanji stared at the cashier in surprise as the cashier stared back plainly.

"Come on, pay up." Sanji grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and handed the money with a scowl.

The cashier grinned as he put the money away, and Sanji walked out of the store quickly.

* * *

Later in the day, Sanji walked out of a toy store with a small grey fake brain as he chuckled. 

"Marimo could use this."

Sanji put the fake brain away, and then walked across the street to the meat store.

"I can't think of anything else Luffy would want." Sanji said to himself as he opened the door, and the cashier sighed as he used the pulley to drag a large piece of meat out.

"3000 Beli, please."

"How'd you know I was going to ask that!?"

"… Lucky, I suppose?" The cashier sarcastically said, and Sanji handed the last of his money over at dragged the meat out of the store.

The cashier groaned as he pushed his wheelchair over to the counter and leaned against the counter as he panted heavily.

"I need a new job…"

* * *

Sanji entered the hotel, and quickly looked around as he walked toward the kitchen with the meat. 

The staff held the meat with the others, which were unknown to Sanji, and Sanji walked over to where the rest of the crew were.

Sanji instantly noticed something as he walked up to them. "Where's Nami-san and Luffy?"

Franky shrugged as he continued to play cards with Chopper and Usopp.

Sanji looked around again, and his eye started to twitch. "Where's Robin-chan and Marimo…?!"

All three card players shook their heads as they continued to play without looking over at Sanji.

"Nami did say that she and Luffy would be doing something tonight alone."

"Yeah, and Robin said she wanted to go somewhere, and since you were gone, Zoro went instead."

Sanji's mouth hung in the air as he gasped at the three.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THAT!?"

"It's usual."

"Usual!? That Monkey and Marimo have stolen my two girls!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but we said that Nami and Robin said that they wanted those two to be with them."

"Yep, that's right."

"Uh huh."

"NO!" Sanji went back into denial as he moped around while people watched him nervously.

Chopper, Franky, and Usopp snickered at him as they continued to play, and a little bit later, Sanji joined in to forget about that denial that just happened.

* * *

Outside, in the park, Nami and Luffy were sitting on a bench as they looked out at the frozen pond. 

Nami was leaning against Luffy's shoulder, and he had one arm around her as they smiled calmly.

Behind a tree, Grandes smirked as he continued to spy on the two.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" 

"You'll see."

Zoro grumbled as he and Robin walked down the street, and Robin suddenly stopped, which caused Zoro to stop.

"Here we are." Robin said as she motioned her hand toward the house nearby.

Zoro stared at it with a hint of boredom, and he looked at Robin.

"So? What's the big deal?"

"Wait a moment." Zoro grimaced as he looked away and grumbled something until he perked up.

Soft music could be heard coming from inside the house, and the two listened in as the music continued to play.

"Is this why you wanted to come?"

"Un."

"Uh, why?"

"It's quite lovely, isn't it?"

"I suppose so…" The two quieted down when the music ended, and then a new piece of music could be heard.

Zoro looked back at Robin, and crossed his arms over his chest as he sighed.

"Why are you so interested in the music?"

"The little girl who's playing."

"What about it?" Robin's smile disappeared as she looked at the window and sighed sadly.

"Sometimes these happy times aren't always what they seem." Robin said, and Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion, but stopped when Robin looked over at him, and said. "We should be getting back now. We don't want a certain someone to see us."

"Okay…" Zoro watched Robin walk by, and then he glanced over at the window.

"She never did answer my question, did she?"

* * *

**There's Sanji (pitiful) shopping day.**

**Sanji: I hate your writing! Where's the SaNa or SaRo!?**

**There is none. U.U**

**Sanji: Nani!? Why not?!**

**Um... I don't know, maybe cause it's a ZoRo and LuNa fanfic?**

**Sanji: NO! **

**U.U; Anyway, see you all next chapter.**


	8. Five Gold Things

**Chapter 8- Five Gold Things  
Author's Note: U.U You should get the routine by now. It's Usopp.**

* * *

Usopp was already up by the time the sun came out, and he grinned as he quickly wrapped his coat around him and ran out into the hall.

Usopp practically ran down the stairs and into the lobby, but didn't stop running until he was out of sight of the hotel.

Usopp slowed to a walk, and he chuckled as he looked around. "Time to go shopping! First up is…"

* * *

Usopp walked down the street as he came to the book store, and he walked inside.

He scanned the history shelves until he found a book he liked, and he brought it to the cashier.

"Ten Ways To Quit Being A Great Archeologist After Becoming One?"

"Yep."

"Whatever." The cashier put it in a bag, and Usopp handed the money over before walking back into the street.

"There's Robin's gift. I hope she likes the joke." Usopp said with a chuckle as he walked toward another store.

* * *

Usopp walked into the store, and looked around at all of the navigation gear.

He scanned the area until he found a green compass, and a packet of map paper.

Usopp picked the two items up, and then looked at them closely.

"It's hard to buy something for those guys." Usopp said with a sigh as he bought the two items.

Usopp put the compass and map paper into his bag, and then turned to leave the store.

Suddenly, someone ran by the store who was wearing red, and Usopp walked outside to see the man running toward the hotel.

"Who's he?" Usopp asked himself as he watched the man suddenly stop, and then run by Usopp again.

Usopp turned to watch the man, and saw him stop and run by again.

"What's he doing?" Usopp asked out loud as the man ran by again.

The man finally stopped in front of Usopp and he perked up at the sight of him.

"You!"

"Me!?"

"Yes, you were with that orange haired girl, right?!"

"Nami? Aa."

"Great, I want to meet her."

"Why?"

The man started to fume angrily as he shouted. "Who cares why!? I need to see her!"

"I said, why?"

"I'm in love with her!"

"NANI!?" Usopp stared at the man as he continued to fume angrily at Usopp.

"But I don't think Nami would like you. You're too fat."

The man stopped, and then gritted his teeth angrily from behind his white beard.

"Oh? I'm fat am I?"

"Aa."

"Well then…" Usopp started to cringe in fear, and sadly noticed that the street was deserted except for them.

"Chottomatte! I could introduce you to her!"

"Too late. You've made me mad."

Usopp watched the man suddenly start changing shape and become taller than Usopp.

In front of Usopp, stood a large polar bear with a red coat and hat on.

Santa glared angrily down at Usopp, but then stopped when Usopp started to laugh.

"Fat Polar Bear!" Usopp said while laughing, and Santa gritted his teeth angrily, and then said.

"Oh? I'm still fat?"

"N-No…"

"Yes I am. But… not for long."

"Nani!?"

"Pasta Machine." Santa suddenly grew leaner and he grinned evilly down at Usopp's surprised face.

"Y-You c-can do those moves!?"

"Aa. Now you will pay for calling me fat!"

Santa swung his large claw down at Usopp, and shouted. "Die!"

Usopp clamped his eyes shut to wait for the claw to slash him in half.

"Oi, fat man. I'd stop now."

Usopp opened his eyes and looked up to see that Santa's claw was stopped by a black katana.

Santa trembled slightly as the two stared at the person holding the katana.

"W-Who are you!?"

"Not you!"

Takai grinned icily as he looked up at Santa, and said. "I thought you said that you would work."

"But-"

"Urusai."

Santa flinched as he lifted his claw, and started to change back into fat Santa.

Santa gritted his teeth, and then quickly reached into his coat and threw something at the ground.

Smoke suddenly appeared, and Usopp covered his face as Takai grimaced.

The smoke cleared, and Usopp opened an eye to see that Santa was gone, and so was Takai.

"Who were they anyway?"

* * *

As Usopp continued his shopping, Takai was jumping from roof to roof as he scanned the street.

"Where'd he go!? Damn fat guy."

"You lost him? Great job." Grandes said sarcastically as he appeared nearby.

"Urusai! I thought he would work!"

"You can't trust him, baka."

Takai sighed as he stared at the roof, and Grandes looked over at the mountain.

"He's probably there." Grandes said while pointing at the mountain, and Takai nodded as he looked up.

"He surprised me also. Who knew he was a Zoan User?"

"I don't think anybody did."

Takai nodded, and then the two disappeared as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

* * *

Santa was in at the gate of his town in the mountain as he shouted. "Cookies and Milk!"

"Yes sir!" The gate opened and Santa quickly walked inside, but as the elves cheered for his arrival, he walked by them, and went into his room.

The elves stopped cheering as they heard things break and fall to the floor.

"What is wrong with Santa-san?" One of the elves asked, and the others shrugged.

Santa grinned as he patted a large cylinder, and then looked into the mirror.

Santa walked into the cylinder, and closed it behind him.

A few minutes later, the door of the cylinder opened, and Santa walked out.

He grinned slyly as he stared at himself in the mirror. His beard was gone, and his belly was also gone.

Santa now looked similar to Luffy, but he still had his red coat and hat on.

"Now I'm not fat, and that girl is mine." Santa said as he fixed his new black hair, and he grinned as he walked back outside, and walked by the stunned elves as he made his way back to the hotel.

* * *

Usopp grinned as he walked inside the hotel, and walked toward the kitchen with several people behind him as they dragged a large piece of meat.

The staff silently held onto the meat as Usopp walked back to his room, and hid the gifts under his bed's matress.

He then walked back down to the lobby to see that everyone was there.

He sat down next to Chopper and Franky, and then joined their game as he glanced around.

Usopp nearly fainted when he noticed Zoro.

Zoro was sitting on the floor while asleep, but he was leaning against Robin's shoulder as she calmly read her book while sitting on the floor also.

Sanji wasn't in the lobby, and Chopper said. "Sanji said he wanted to be alone for a while."

Usopp nodded as he noticed that Nami was sitting Luffy with her head on his shoulder as she silently slept.

Luffy had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping as he ran his hand through Nami's hair over and over again.

"What the hell did I miss?" Usopp muttered to himself as outside, Santa walked toward the hotel.

* * *

Santa stopped in front of a window to the hotel, and glanced inside to see the crew in the lobby.

His eyes went straight to Nami, but then he scowled as he saw Luffy with her.

"This time, I'll really-"

"You'll really get killed."

Santa froze as behind him, Takai appeared from the shadows.

Santa whirled around and glared at Takai angrily.

"She is mine!"

"Nice new body, but no."

Santa gritted his teeth as he started to turn into a Polar Bear.

"You can't beat me!" Santa said as he swunged his claw at Takai.

The claw collided with Takai, and sent him back into a wall.

Santa started to chuckle as he flexed his claw ith a grin.

"See? I'm far stronger than you."

"What the hell."

Santa froze as Takai stood up and brushed the dust off of him with an eerie grin.

"So fat man can fight. Big deal."

Santa's eyes widened as he watched the shadows around him, and moved toward him.

"I don't need you anymore I guess." Takai said without looking at Santa as he turned around and grinned.

Santa lunged at Takai, but suddenly stopped when water grabbed his claw, and slammed him into the ground.

Santa opened an eye, and froze at the sight of Grandes.

"Y-You!?"

"Takai, please don't kill the fat man."

"I'M NOT FAT ANYMORE!"

"Urusai." Grandes and Takai said in unison as the shadows grabbed Santa and pulled him into the darkness.

"I guess it's time to make him finish the Koigokoro Kayou, and then kill him?"

"Sure thing, Grim Saint."

Takai chuckled, and then the two disappeared as everyone went to sleep.

* * *

**O.O Santa can turn into Polar Bear!? That explains why the reindeer and elves listen to him. He governs them by fear.**

**By the way, for those who couldn't think of where Rose R. Crawford is from, here's the answer:**

**Riviera The Promised Land for GBA.**

**She's the familiar who turns into a wingless angel at the end.**

**Anyway, now that you know that, hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	9. Four Annoying Poultry

**Chapter 9- Four Annoying Poultry  
Author's Note: U.U Zoro's day and also an exchange in OCs.**

* * *

Zoro was up at the crack of dawn as he did his usual morning exercise outside in the park.

"367… 368… 369… 370." Zoro muttered, and then stood up as he flexed his arms.

"Warm ups are done. I guess I should go get some things for everyone." Zoro said with a grin as he put his shirt back on and walked over into the town.

* * *

"Now where am I?" Zoro asked himself as he stared out at the ocean far away from the town.

"Grah! I'm lost again!" Zoro shouted into the sky, and then ran back toward town, but missed it completely, and ended up in the back of the mountain.

"Grah! Now where am I!?" Zoro shouted, but quieted down when he looked over to see a small town nearby.

"Where'd that come from?"

Zoro walked over to look at the town, and crossed his arms over his chest when he saw small people running around in a frenzy.

"There sure are some small people on this island." Zoro said quietly as he walked into the town, and walked by several houses that were all filled with very loud elves.

"Where's Santa-san!? He's supposed to be getting ready around now!"

"The kids are going to be so sad!"

"Why did Santa use that cylinder to change his body?"

"He must of got fed up with the fat jokes!"

"Probably! Do you think that's why he's not showing up?!"

"I sure hope not!"

Zoro stared in confusion around him, and then continued to walk through the street until he came to a large house marked

SANTA'S HOUSE

Zoro sweat dropped at the sign, and then walked inside to look around. "It sure is weird in here." Zoro muttered as he looked at all of the small toys and gifts.

Zoro grinned slyly as he picked up a small bottle of what seemed to be medicine.

"I can shop here I guess." Zoro said as he pocketed the medicine, and continued to look around.

Zoro next picked up a stack of paper and slid it into his coat as he continued to look around.

"That's Nami. I already have Chopper's thanks to that medicine."

Zoro looked over at another desk and saw a small fridge on top of it.

Zoro tapped it twice, and then quickly slashed it in half.

A bottle of cola fell out, and Zoro grinned as he picked it off the ground.

"Franky." Zoro said, and sheathed his katana again as he continued to look around.

Zoro saw some boxes with weird paper wrapped around it, and he picked one up to find out that it was empty.

"Ero-Cook." Zoro muttered, and quickly put it in a bag he had found on the floor.

Zoro picked up a bottle of some liquid cleaner thing, and put it in the bag.

"Usopp could clean his goggles with it I guess."

Zoro looked around again, and then walked over to a large steel door, and peered inside.

"A fridge?" Zoro muttered in confusion as he opened the door, and found a large piece of meat with a note on it.

Zoro pulled the meat out, and slashed it into smaller pieces, which he put one in the bag, and picked up the note.

"To Santa, please make me strong enough to lift this meat over and over again. Signed, Macho the Meat Cashier. Hey this was three years ago… whatever, the meat's still good." Zoro said as he flicked the piece of paper away, and walked around some more.

Zoro's eyes traveled to a larger desk where he saw various pictures of girls, which Zoro just grimaced at.

"This guy is like Curly Brows." Zoro muttered as he looked more, and saw a gold ring on a small cushion that had a sign saying

FOR MY SOON TO BE MRS. CLAUS

Zoro took the ring, and put it in his pocket as he grinned slyly. "He won't miss it." Zoro said to himself, and was about to turn away until another picture caught his eye.

It was brand new, but it wasn't that that gave Zoro some shivers.

"Why the hell does this guy have a picture of Nami!?" Zoro asked out loud as he picked up the picture frame, and grimaced at the title: HOPEFULLY MY MRS. CLAUS.

"This guy's in love with Nami!? I wonder…" Zoro trailed off as he turned back around and exited Santa's house.

He looked around to see that it was still deserted, and he grinned as he walked by the same houses as he tried to find his way out.

"Rats, I'm lost again."

"Who the hell are you!?"

Zoro turned around to see several elves staring at him in fright.

"Um…"

"Hey! That's Santa's stuff! Thief!"

"How'd he even get in!? Nobody came through the gate, and it would have been impossible for him to have come through the secret entrance!"

Zoro stared at the elves, and then nodded. "Yeah, I came from that way."

"NANI!? What kind of person could do that!?"

"He must be an excellent navigator!"

Zoro sweat dropped as the elves stared at him frightened still. "Um…"

"Kill him for stealing from Santa-san!"

"Damn it!" Zoro turned and ran as the elves all charged at him.

Zoro ran through street after street as he tried to find that gate they talked about.

"He's trying to shake us off!"

"He's tricky, this navigator sure is!"

Zoro gritted his teeth angrily, and then skirted on the ice as he turned to face the elves.

"36 Pound Hou!" Zoro swung one katana, and a shockwave slammed into the front ones, but the rest continued to charge at him.

Zoro dropped the bag, and then grinned as he pulled out his Kitetsu III, and swung at the elves.

The elves all fell back, but quickly stood up as they pulled out lances.

Zoro grinned as he unsheathed Wado Ichimonji, and then raised two of them.

"Oni…"

"GET HIM!"

"GIRI!"

Zoro slashed through the elves, and they all fell away as blood rolled down their bodies.

Zoro removed the katana from his mouth, and stared down at the elves.

"Stupid midgets." He muttered as he picked up the bag, and finally found the gate to his left. "Damn place."

* * *

Zoro had finally found the right town, and he grimaced as he noticed how late it was.

"Hope those guys don't start sending search parties after me." Zoro said as he looked back at the mountain, and then walked through another street.

"Now where's the hotel?" He muttered out loud as he looked around.

Suddenly, someone smacked into his leg, and the two of them fell over as they muttered in pain.

"Watch it you…" Zoro was about to shout until he saw that he had run into a little girl who was crying.

"Oi, what's the matter? Did I hurt you or something?"

The little girl looked up, and wiped her eyes with a shake of her head.

"No. Milly's been crying for a while now."

"Is that your name?"

"Yep. Milly is me."

"I'm…"

"You're Zoro! The one with Onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan?"

"Robin-oneechan!"

"Huh? So you're the girl Robin was talking about?"

"Yep! I saw you two outside while you listened to my music!"

"So that was you…" Zoro stared at Milly as she stood up, and brushed the snow off of her.

Zoro stood up, and then sighed as he looked around.

"So are you lost or something?"

"No. Milly ran away."

"Ran away from what?"

"Home."

Zoro stared down at Milly in surprise as she looked up at him almost crying again. "Can you help me find Onee-chan?"

"Sure, but can you help me find the hotel?"

"The hotel?"

"Yeah it was Golden something…"

"Golden Moments? That's over there." Milly pointed down a street, and Zoro mentally swore as he grimaced at the large hotel that would have been impossible to miss.

"A-Arigato…" Milly smiled, and then happily jumped into the air.

"So Onee-chan is there?"

"Aa…"

"Okay! Follow me so you don't get lost." Milly said as she walked down the street while Zoro grumbling behind her.

* * *

Zoro opened the hotel door, and he and Milly walked inside, and into the nice heat.

Milly looked around happily as did Zoro until they noticed the others.

Milly ran toward them as Zoro quietly followed.

"Onee-chan!"

Robin looked over just in time for Milly to bury her head into Robin's arm and start crying as everyone else but Zoro stared at her in surprise.

"Milly?" Robin asked in slight surprise as she watched Milly continue to cry.

Zoro sighed as he stood behind Milly, and watched her.

"Oi, Zoro! Who's she?" Usopp asked as he looked over at the swordsman.

"Someone Robin met." Was all Zoro said before Milly cut in. "I was so lonely without you, Onee-chan!"

Robin smiled sweetly as Milly looked up at her and wiped her eyes as he straightened up.

"Um… Robin-chan? Who's she?"

"She's a musician and a beginner in navigation."

"Nani!? Really?!" Robin nodded as Milly looked over at Usopp, and then quickly hid behind Robin's arm.

"Lose Nose is scary!"

"I am not!"

Milly then saw Chopper, and then her face lit up. "Reindeer!"

Chopper looked at her in surprise as he got ready for her to saw tanuki.

"Um… yeah, I am."

"Suge!" Milly happily looked at Chopper until she saw Sanji.

Sanji looked at her eagerly for a compliment, and Milly put her hand on her chin as she thought.

"Dartboard!" Milly said at last, and Zoro started laughing as Sanji's mouth hung open in shock and sadness.

"Is this your nakama, Onee-chan?" Milly asked as she turned to look at Robin happily.

"Un."

"Yippee!" Milly happily jumped into the air, and began to run around with Chopper as he had finally found someone who knew he was a reindeer to begin with.

"Um, Robin? Who exactly is she?"

"I met her while shopping a few days ago. It also seems…"

Robin trailed off as she pulled out Milly's wish tag, and handed it to Nami.

"That she has a special wish." Nami read the tag, and stared at Milly in both surprise and sadness. "I see…"

Usopp, Franky, and Sanji looked at the tag, and then at Milly as they handed it to Zoro.

Zoro silently read it, and then handed it back to Robin.

"Poor girl." Nami muttered as they all watched Milly run around with Chopper.

Luffy was quietly watching Milly until he looked at Robin. "She's a musician?"

"Un."

"So she can play music?"

"Un."

"Can she join our crew!?"

"No."

Luffy pouted as he looked back at Milly while muttering. "But she looks like a lot of fun."

Nami smiled at Luffy, and then Milly noticed her and Franky.

Milly walked over to Franky, and put her hand on her chin as she thought hard at him.

Franky stared down at her until she suddenly pointed at him and said. "Funny Man."

Franky started to mope in a corner as Milly looked at Nami with a smile.

"Sweet Tangerine!" Nami smiled at Milly and then patted her head, which Milly responded with a laugh.

Milly walked back to Robin, and looked up at Zoro while pointing at him.

Everyone stared hard at Zoro and Milly as they waited for her to probably insult him.

Sanji, Franky and Usopp silently hoped for an insult as Milly opened her mouth and said. "Kind Shark."

Everyone but Zoro and Robin fell onto the ground in shock, and Sanji, Franky, and Usopp quickly shouted.

"How the hell is he kind!?"

Milly pursed her lips and put a finger on them as she said. "I'm not telling."

Milly gave a hidden sly smile as Sanji, Franky, and Usopp stared at her.

Zoro was also staring down at Milly, and then glanced at the pocket with the ring in it.

_'Damn it! How does she know about that!?' _Zoro thought furiously as he tried to think of how Milly could of known.

Milly smiled sweetly at Robin, and then looked at the rest of the crew.

"You have funny nakama!" Milly said, and Robin chuckled softly at Sanji, Usopp, and Franky's reaction.

"Milly? Why are you here past dark?"

"I ran away."

Everyone stared at Milly in confusion as Nami asked. "Ran away from what?"

"Home."

Everyone but Zoro gasped at the little girl, and then at Robin.

Robin calmly closed her book, and then stood up as everyone stared at her, including Milly.

"I think we should all go to bed now."

Everyone continued to stare at her as she looked down at Milly.

"Come on, Milly. You can sleep in our room."

"Really!? Arigato, Onee-chan!" Milly said as she happily took Robin's hand and followed her up to her's and Zoro's room.

"Why is Robin helping Milly so much?" Usopp asked, and everyone shrugged in confusion.

* * *

Robin and Milly walked into the room, and Robin watched Milly as the little girl sat down on a chair next to Robin's and stared out at the window.

Robin smiled sweetly as she sat down in the chair next to Milly's and began to read again.

_'She reminds me of me.' _Robin thought with another smile as she glanced over to see that Milly had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Outside, Takai was staring at the sky as he rested while trying to find Santa.

"Damn fat guy…" Takai muttered as he opened an eye, and nearly had a heart attck as someone stared down at him.

"Why the hell are you here!?"

"Grandes said that he wanted to switch spots with someone. He also said that it was nearly impossible for him to work with you." The person said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a sly grin.

"Damn that water man…" Takai muttered as he sat up, and grimaced at the person.

"At least you can help me find fat man."

"You mean Santa? Sure thing, but only if I can chop him up."

"By all means do so."

The person grinned as Takai stood up, and looked over at the mountain.

The person behind him flicked some purple hair out of his eyes as he looked around the town.

"Don't get lost now, Zephyr." Takai said, and he disappeared with Zephyr scowling.

"Don't go and destroy another island, Takai." Zephyr muttered before jumping down into the street.

* * *

**Zephyr Of The Two Sword Style is here! XD**

**Zephyr: What's so funny? T.T**

**N-Nothing...**


	10. Three Classy Chickens

**Chapter 10- Three Classy Chickens  
Author's Note: Happy Holidays to all! This fanfic will be done two days after Christmas due to lack of library time.**

* * *

The sun glowed over the horizon, and Luffy opened an eye and smiled at Nami as she continued to sleep in his arms.

Luffy stared at her for a moment until she smiled and rubbed Luffy's cheek.

"Luffy. Don't stare, you're making me blush." Nami whispered as she lightly blushed, and Luffy copied her as she sat up.

A few minutes later, Nami fixed her shirt and Luffy put his hat on.

Luffy glanced over at his hiding spot, and secretly grinned at the necklace as Nami walked over to the door.

"Luffy? I'm going without you."

"Matte!"

Luffy ran over to Nami quickly and the two of them headed down to the lobby, and out into the cold outside.

They walked down the street as above them, Zephyr was eyeing them with a grin.

"Oi, Takai! Wake up, they're up."

Takai sat up, and rubbed his eye as he looked over at Nami and Luffy.

"Zephyr, I'll follow them, and you go find fat man."

"Hai."

Zephyr jumped across the street onto another roof, and started to head toward the mountain.

* * *

Nami glanced around at the streets as the two walked down the street with people looking over at them with smiles.

"They look cute together." Someone whispered to the person next to them, and the person nodded with a smile as they continued to stare after Nami and Luffy.

The two didn't seem to notice the people around them whispering about them as they continued walking down the street.

They first stopped at the book store and entered the store to look around.

Behind them, Takai quickly sneaked in, and disappeared into the shadows.

Nami looked up at the book shelves, and ran her finger over the books as Luffy stared at them with a bored look.

Nami took a book off of the shelf and smiled at it as Luffy stared at it also.

"Ancient Cultures Of The Grand Line. Robin would like this for sure."

"Aa." Nami looked over at Luffy and smiled as he pulled a random book off the medicine aisle and handed it to Nami.

"Chopper."

"I guess it'll do." Nami laughed softly as the two paid for the books, and left the store with people glancing at them.

* * *

They stopped by the navigation store next, and Nami quickly grabbed the last compass on the shelf, and bought it without sticking around.

When they got back outside, Luffy glanced over at Nami, and tilted his head in confusion.

"Why did you not look around more?"

"I want to get this over with so…"

"So?"

"N-Nothing…"

Luffy stared as Nami blushed lightly, and he leaned over and grinned at her face.

"Okay. What's next?"

"We might as well stop be the kitchen store to get something for Sanji-kun." Nami said quickly, and began to walk away as Luffy followed her silently chuckling to himself.

* * *

Luffy silently stood outside of the clothing store because Nami said she wanted to look for something by herself.

Luffy glanced over at some trees, and then perked up as he noticed a stick laying on the ground.

He walked over and picked it up as he rotated it in his hand.

"Kinda looks like one of Zoro's swords." Luffy said with a grin as he examined the stick more, and then looked over at the store.

He quickly hid the stick so he could get it later as Nami walked out with a bag and a smile.

"Luffy! Let's go now."

"Okay!"

Luffy walked over to Nami, and the two went back to shopping together as behind them, Takai grimaced from up the tree Luffy had walked closest to.

"T-That was close…" Takai muttered as he quietly entered the tree's shadow and disappeared from view.

* * *

"Um… Hot Dogs and Chili?"

"No!"

"Weights and Ale?"

"No!"

Zephyr gritted his teeth as he glared up at the large gate in front of him.

"Stupid password…" He muttered as he unsheathed one of his katanas a crack, and smirked as he then quickly slashed the gate in half.

"There's my password."

Zephyr walked past the broken gate, and grinned at the shocked elves in front of him.

"Another intruder!"

"So many bad people this year!"

"Get him!"

The elves raised their lances, but stopped when they saw that Zephyr had disappeared.

"Too slow." Came Zephyr's voice from behind them, and all of the attacking elves were suddenly slashed in the chest.

Zephyr looked over at the remaining elves and grinned evilly.

"Wanna try and have some fun before I kill you?"

"Kill him!" The elves charged at him, and Zephyr's vein pulsed lightly.

"I actually have no time for you idiots."

The elves jumped into the air above Zephyr, and he glanced up with a bored look.

"Luna…"

"Die!"

"Heki Shikon!"

The elves above Zephyr were all slashed apart as they fell to the ground. Zephyr stepped over them, and continued his brisk walk to Santa's house.

He kicked the door down, and glanced around inside.

"Let's see… Nami's picture, a Hate Cylinder that changes you into the person you hate most, and a box of chocolates…" Zephyr muttered as he tossed one of the chocolates into his mouth and continued to look around.

"Not much else. He's probably looking for those two now."

Zephyr stopped looking around, and smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Baka!" He shouted as he ran back outside, and ran his fastest back to the city.

* * *

Luffy and Nami had finished shopping quickly, and Nami was mentally grateful that Luffy hardly used any money on his gifts.

They turned a corner, and looked ahead at the hotel down the street.

Nami glanced around the deserted street, and smiled as she looked at Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy."

"Huh, what is it?"

Nami's smile widened as she leaned over and kissed Luffy on the lips.

She pulled back with her smile still on her face as she poked his forehead.

"Nothing." She said happily and went back to walking as Luffy stared after her very confused.

"Chottomatte!"

Luffy and Nami looked behind them to see someone panting as they stared at the two.

Luffy cringed as he pointed at the person and shouted. "Hey! How come you look like me!?"

"Urusai, punk!"

"Punk?"

Nami perked up as she saw the person's face and she blushed lightly at him.

The person grinned as he suddenly appeared behind Luffy and extended his hand to Nami.

Luffy whirled around to see him kiss Nami's hand gently, and Luffy felt himself grit his teeth angrily as the person straightened up and smiled at Nami.

"You are truly beautiful."

"A-Arigato…" Nami replied quietly and Luffy glared angrily at the person.

"Oi, get away from my navigator!"

"Make me, punk!"

The person glared back at Luffy, and then stopped when Nami smiled at him.

"Um… Luffy? Could you go back to the hotel? I'll be a while."

"How come?" Luffy asked as he eyed the person and Nami suspiciously.

"Just do it." Nami said coldly, and Luffy flinched at her voice.

The person chuckled as he extended his hand again, and Nami put hers on top of it.

Nami laughed lightly as did the other person, and Luffy's fist suddenly slammed into the person's face.

Nami stared at Luffy in surprise as his arm snapped back into place and he glared at the person.

"Who the hell are you anyway!?"

"How dare you hit me! I am the Great Santa! But you my dear, may call me Nick." Santa said as he looked over at Nami, but Luffy's fist sent him spiraling into a wall this time.

"Leave Nami alone!" Luffy seethed angrily, but wasn't prepared when he suddenly was hit onto the ground.

Luffy winced in pain as he put a hand on his cheek and stared in surprise as Nami held her hand out with a cold glare down at Luffy.

"Nami?"

"I said go away Luffy!" Nami shouted as Luffy stood up and continued to stare at her.

Nami walked over to Santa who grinned as he held his hand out yet again, and walked away with Nami.

Nami glanced back and mouthed at Luffy. "I hate you."

Luffy's eyes widened, and he then sadly turned around and slowly made his way back to the hotel.

* * *

Luffy entered the hotel, and glanced over at the rest of the crew as they stared at him in surprise.

"Where's Nami?"

Luffy looked away so his eyes were concealed under his hat, and he quietly walked to the stairs.

Everyone watched him leave, and Usopp looked at the others, and asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Maybe something bad happened with him?" Milly wondered out loud as she looked up from the book Robin had let her read.

Over by the mountain, Takai and Zephyr stared down at the small elf town as the gates opened, and Santa walked back in with someone with him.

"Damn it all!" Takai said with a scowl as Zephyr looked away with a smirk.

"I have an idea."

"Give it."

"How about we let Luffy handle this one?"

"Why the hell should I let Luffy have all the-"

"It was your fault this even happened."

"… Fine."

Takai stared back down from the ledge they were standing on, and Zephyr's smirk widened more as he unsheathed his katana.

"So I guess the only way to get the girl back to normal is to kill Santa?"

"Yep. One must die for the effects to wear off."

"Then let's end Christmas for good."

Takai cracked his knuckles with an evil grin.

"I hate this holiday anyway. Not enough screams."

"I hear ya there."

* * *

**I'm starting want Grandes back instead of Zephyr... Christmas is official cancelled as long as those two are around.**

**Zephyr: Not my fault. U.U**

**Takai: ...**

**Anyway, Happy Holidays!**


	11. Two Reptile Birds

**Chapter 11- Two Reptile Birds  
Author's Note: The long awaited fight between Luffy and Santa! (If only it could be longer)**

* * *

Luffy opened the door to his and Nami's room, and he sadly looked out of the window as he stared at the mountain.

"What happened…?" Luffy asked himself quietly, and he looked at the floor as if it could reply.

Luffy gave a sad sigh and then looked back at the mountain.

* * *

While Luffy was wondering what the hell had happened, Santa was having a great time with Nami and the elves.

Unknown to everyone, Takai was spying from above with a grimace.

"Fat boy sure can party." He muttered, and then smirked slyly as he moved his hand like a puppeteer.

A shadow started to emerge from the icy mountain, and it formed a large black beast with glowing yellow eyes.

"Have fun." Takai said, and the beast seemed to smirk as he lunged down the mountain, and Takai glanced over at the hotel.

"Your turn, Zephyr."

* * *

Luffy walked over to his hiding place, and he took the necklace out and stared at it for a while.

Luffy perked up suddenly when the window cracked and shattered, and a whip-like object wrapped around him, and suddenly threw him toward the mountain.

"What the hell!?" Luffy shouted as he flew through the air, and the person who threw him gave a low whistle as he had his hand over his eyes.

"I think I threw him too far…" Zephyr muttered with a nervous grin, and then jumped onto another roof, and headed toward the mountain.

* * *

Takai pulled his arm back, and the shadow beast below crouched down as it prepared to lunge again.

The elves lay around while panting heavily as a large Polar Bear faced the shadow beast.

"Fat boy wants to play, huh?" Takai asked out loud, and then swung his other arm, and the beast jumped at Santa.

Santa pulled his claw back, and punched the beast straight in the head, and sent it spiraling into a house.

Takai glanced over to see something flying straight at him.

"Stupid Zephyr!" Takai shouted, but was stopped when Luffy crashed into the ledge, and sent the two onto the ground.

Takai quickly made the shadow beast disappear, and he too disappeared as he grumbled about Zephyr's aim.

Santa stared at the dust cloud that had formed as Luffy stood up, and brushed the dust off his hat.

"What happened?"

"You happened, Punk!"

Luffy looked over to see Santa glaring at him. "Polar Bear!" Luffy said while pointing a finger at Santa who doubled back in surprise, and then shouted. "How stupid are you!?"

Luffy glanced around, and gave a puzzled look at the elves.

"What's with the little people?"

"WE AREN'T LITTLE!" The standing elves all charged at Luffy, but were sent flying back when Luffy's fist slammed into them all.

Luffy snapped his arm back into shape, and then stared at Santa.

"So you're the one who took Nami."

"So what, Punk?!" Santa was suddenly sent to the ground as Luffy's fist collided with his head, and Luffy glared lividly at him.

"I'm taking Nami back now."

"Just try it!" Santa stood up, and grinned evilly as he raised a claw, and swiped at Luffy who merely dodged with ease.

"I've faced tons of people stronger than you!" Luffy shouted, and then sent his foot into Santa's head.

Santa hit the ground, but was able to get back up as he glared angrily at Luffy again.

"Don't underestimate me, Punk. Pasta Machine."

Santa instantly became slim, and he grinned at Luffy's surprised face. "Polar Ice Shot!"

Santa raised his claws at Luffy and held them together as Luffy stared at him.

Santa grinned, and Luffy was suddenly sent flying back by some unseen attack.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he hat fell off his head, and he raised his fists at Santa.

Santa put his claws back together, and grinned again as he attacked Luffy with the same attack and sent the rubberman spiraling into a house.

The wall cracked as Luffy stood back up, and glared at Santa.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he fist collided with Santa's blocking claw, and the polar bear grinned slyly as he grabbed Luffy's arm and slammed him into the ground.

Luffy gritted his teeth as blood rolled out of his mouth, and he stared up at Santa's grinning face with a scowl.

"Caught me off guard again…"

"Time to die, Punk!"

Santa raised his claws, and then sent them straight at Luffy.

"Polar Arashi Tsume!"

Santa slammed where Luffy was rapidly, and didn't stopped until blood stained his fur.

Santa smirked down at Luffy and the blood around him, and then raised his claw again and muttered. "Good bye, Punk."

Santa swung at Luffy, but then his face filled with shock as something collided with his head, and someone shouted. "Swing Arm!"

Santa felt eletricity course through his body, and he hit the ground as Nami stared down at him.

Santa's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fainted as Nami knelt down and picked Luffy's head up onto her lap.

"Luffy…"

Luffy opened his eyes weakly, and chuckled up at Nami.

"Hey… Nami…" Nami smiled, and then hugged his head as she cried slightly. "I'm sorry…"

Luffy closed his eyes and relaxed in Nami's warmth as she continued to hug his head close to her.

"It's okay… Now let's get back to the hotel…"

"O-Okay…" Nami helped Luffy stand up, and slung his arm over her shoulder, and she helped him walk back to the hotel so Chopper could bandage him up.

From behind one of the houses, Takai stared after Luffy and Nami with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did the Koigokoro Kayou wear off or something?"

"You don't read, do you?" Zephyr asked from behind Takai.

"Urusai, and tell me what happened."

"You want me to shut up, but also to talk? That'll be hard to do."

"Just hurry up and tell me, and then shut up!"

Zephyr smirked at Takai scowl, and then looked over at Santa.

"It wore off."

"How?"

"It seems that Ol' St. Nick's Koigokoro Kayou can only work until Christmas Eve."

"Which it is now?"

"Pretty much."

Takai nodded, and then suddenly grimaced as he stood up.

"You can handle this, I'm too tired now."

"Eh?"

Takai waved as he disappeared into the shadows, and a large claw slammed into Zephyr.

"Stupid Takai!" Zephyr muttered angrily as he threw Santa's claw off of him, and unsheathed one of his katanas.

Santa panted heavily as he glared angrily at Zephyr. "You two should never have come!"

"Give it a rest, and go to sleep."

"Never! That girl will be mine!"

"Why are you still interested in Nami? The Koigokoro Kayou wore off."

"It only wears off for the other person! I will finished my current one, and then get her to be mine again!"

Zephyr sighed, and the unsheathed his other katana.

"You seem to be serious, and so…"

Santa's eyes widened as Zephyr twirled one of his katanas and suddenly slammed the bottom of the two katanas' hilts together.

"Bye-bye, Fat boy."

Santa lunged at Zephyr, and the purple haired swordsman grinned.

_"Are you ready, darling?" _

_"Ready when you are, Honey!" _

Santa's eyes widened as Zephyr grinned wider and muttered.

"¥ø¨ †∑ø å®´ ßø å˜˜ø¥ˆ˜©!" _"_

_Sorry, Zephyr-san. We'll get serious now." _

_"__That's right, Honey!" _

"∂ø˜'† ©ø ß´®ˆø¨ß, ¥ø¨'¬¬ ∂´ß†®ø¥ †˙´ ˆß¬å˜∂."

_"Good point." _

Santa gritted his teeth, and swung his claw at Zephyr.

"DIE!"

"ßˆ¬´˜ç´ †˙´ ∂´å∂"

A large flash appeared, and Santa's eyes widened as he was swallowed by it, and the entire area suddenly exploded.

From a safe distance, Takai watched as Zephyr sheathed his two katanas and walk away from the crater that used to be Santa's village and mountain.

"You used that strong of an attack?"

"He was serious."

"So you mocked him one last final time?"

"Yep."

Takai sighed as Zephyr stared at him innocently. "You sure can be brutal to people by making it so that their souls are shattered." Takai said, and Zephyr scowled as he started to walk away.

Takai sighed as he looked back at the crater, and grinned.

"What the hell did he say back there? I couldn't understand him at all…" He muttered, and then turned around to follow Zephyr.

* * *

At the hotel, Chopper was busy bandaging Luffy while Nami tried to lie to the others about what had happened.

"So you were playing hide-and-seek, and Luffy got upset cause he couldn't find you?"

"Un."

"So he went outside, and started to beat himself up until you revealed yourself."

"U-Un."

Everyone stared at Nami as she sweated a little nervously, and then sighed when everyone shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing.

Later, everyone went to bed while Usopp and Chopper went on and on about presents.

Everyone said good night, and then went into their rooms as outside, Zephyr suddenly perked up and stared back at Takai.

"Who's going to do Santa's job now?"

Takai froze mentally, and Zephyr stared plainly at him.

"U-Um… Good point…" Takai muttered while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Zephyr gave a sly grin, and then stared at Takai evilly. "I have a good idea…"

"Eh?"

* * *

Luffy opened their door, and the two walked in. Nami helped Luffy sit down on the bed before going into the bathroom.

Luffy put his hand in his pocket, and then flinched as he felt Nami's necklace.

Quickly and painfully, Luffy hid the necklace and managed to go back to the why he was sitting before Nami came back out.

Nami stared at Luffy for a moment, and then sat down next to him.

A few moments later, Nami finally helped Luffy lay down, and the two slept apart from each other so Luffy's wounds wouldn't open.

In the middle of the night though, Luffy opened an eye and grinned.

The wounds didn't seem to bother him as he gently pulled Nami toward him to make sure she stayed asleep.

She slept in his arms for the rest of the night after that.

* * *

**There's the end of Santa, but what could Zephyr's idea be?**

**Speaking of Zephyr, don't try to decipher what he said. It's only available on certain laptops with the right Option key. He basically said, in order:**

**'You two are SO annoying!'**

**'If you go serious, you'll destroy the island.'**

**'Silence The Dead.'**

**You won't see him speak that way again for a while, so don't think too hard.**


	12. And One Weird Tree

**Chapter 12- And One Weird Tree  
Author's Note: Happy Holidays everybody:D**

* * *

Nami opened her eyes to the rising sun, and she instantly grimaced at the fact that Luffy had pulled her closer to him, despite her saying that he shouldn't.

"Luffy."

Luffy opened his eyes slowly, but started wishing that he was asleep again when Nami punched him in the face.

"Didn't you understand a word I said last night!?"

Luffy rubbed his forehead in pain as Nami calmly stood up, and went to get dressed for their last day on the island.

Luffy glanced after Nami, and then quickly snatched the necklace from its hiding place, and tucked it under his hat.

Luffy silently chuckled at what his surprise to Nami was, and he stopped when Nami came back out.

"Let's go wake…" Nami started to say until someone knocked on the door.

"Luffy! Nami! Hurry up, or we'll start without you!" Usopp's voice called into the room, and Nami slowly pointed at the door.

"Them up so we can… oh, forget it." She said, and the two opened the door to see Usopp cheerfully running back to his room.

* * *

Nami and Luffy were the last in Usopp and Chopper's room, and Nami closed the door behind her as everyone stood or sat around the room.

Nami grimaced at the several large wrapped gifts labeled 'Luffy', but Luffy merely chuckled.

Nami went to get her gifts, and Luffy quickly ran outside to grab the stick he had found for Zoro.

When the two came back finally, everyone sat around in a circle with everyone's gifts in the middle.

Milly happily rocked in her chair next to Robin as she looked at the gifts, but then stopped with a sad look on her face.

Nobody noticed her as they were too busy stopping Usopp from grabbing all of his presents, except for Robin who looked over at her with a warm smile.

"Nami-san should be first!"

"I wanna be first!"

"Me!"

Robin smiled at the crew, and then silently reached behind her back, and pulled out one of her newest books, and handed it to Milly.

"Here's yours, Milly-san."

Milly and the crew looked at Robin in surprise, and the little girl took the book with a sweet smile.

"Arigato, Onee-chan."

The crew finally decided that Milly should pick who gets their presents at a time, and she was happy to do so.

Milly stood up to look at the presents, and then picked up one and handed it to Franky.

"Funny Man From Reindeer."

Franky took the small gift, and eyed Chopper suspiciously as he opened it. "Cola." Franky said with a slight hint of disappointment, but quickly shook it off with a large grin.

Chopper grinned also after trying to see whether or not Franky actually liked the gift.

Milly clapped her hands together once, and everyone looked back at her.

Milly picked up another gift, and handed it to Usopp slowly. "Scary Lose Nose From Kind Shark."

Usopp scowled at his new nickname, and then opened the gift with a large grin like Franky's.

"Thanks, Zoro! How'd you know I needed this!?"

"Um… no clue."

Milly wasn't really patient for everyone to settle down as she clapped her hands again and said. "You can all look at them later, okay?"

Everyone nodded, which caused Milly to smile sweetly.

She picked up one of the large gifts to Luffy with surprisingly ease, and then handed it to Luffy while nearly everyone stared at her in surprise.

"From… wait a moment…"

Milly walked over to the other large gifts, and easily pulled them over to Luffy and dropped them down in front of him.

"From Everyone but Sweet Tangerine."

Luffy grinned widely, and then put the gifts behind his chair as Milly continued.

"Kind Shark From Dartboard." Milly said as she handed the small box to Zoro, and watched him slowly open the box, and then chuck it at Sanji.

"Stupid Curly Brows! Why the hell would I want a fake brain!?"

"Maybe if you used the one in your skull, I wouldn't have!"

"ENOUGH!"

Sanji and Zoro flinched as Milly glowered at them with a pout. "Fight another time!"

"Yes, ma'am." The two said in unison, and quickly sat down away from Milly.

Milly slowly picked up another gift, and then looked at Chopper. "Reindeer From Kind Shark."

Chopper opened the gift, and looked at the small bottle of medicine with a curious look.

"Let's see…" Chopper opened the bottle, and a small tube slid out as everyone stared at it.

"There was a tube in it?" Zoro asked quietly to himself as Chopper picked it up and read out loud.

"Head On, apply directly to the forehead, Head On."

Everyone stared at Zoro with a suspicious look, and he nervously shrugged in defeat.

"Arigato, Zoro." Chopper said as he put the tube in his pocket so Milly could kindly continue without glaring at the reindeer.

"Dartboard To Onee-chan and Sweet Tangerine." Milly said as she handed the two small gifts to the two females.

Nami and Robin opened them cautiously, and then stared at Sanji.

"As if."

"Gomen, Cook-san."

The two calmly crumbled the tickets, and then tossed them at the wrapping paper that lay across the floor while Sanji started to mope sadly.

Zoro snickered, but then stopped as a round gift was thrown at him.

"From Scary Long Nose."

Zoro opened the gift, and then grimaced at the compass.

Usopp backed away slowly as Zoro's hand went to his katana, and Milly slowly hid the other round gifts that were to Zoro.

Usopp managed to get away with only a slight bruising, one broken bone in his face, a mild case of fear, and the unavoidable begging for mercy.

Zoro calmed down after more gifts were handed out, and Sanji stared at the spatula from Chopper with a grin.

"Hmph, what good will that do you, Dartboard?"

"Urusai, Marimo!"

"URUSAI!"

"H-Hai, ma'am…"

Milly stopped fuming angrily, and then handed Robin the rest of her gifts.

After everyone had looked at their gifts, Chopper perked up as he looked over at Luffy, Nami, and Zoro.

"Aren't you three supposed to give someone a gift?"

Nami and Zoro started to sweat lightly as Chopper tilted his head to the side in confusion as Luffy plainly stared at Nami.

The rest of the crew and Milly all stared at the three, which only caused Zoro and Nami to sweat more.

Luffy calmly stood up, and walked behind Nami who looked back as if about to ask him for help out of here, but suddenly froze as did everyone else when Luffy put the necklace around Nami's neck with a grin.

Milly and Robin were the only ones normal as Milly had sparkles in her eyes, and Robin was chuckling lightly to herself.

Sanji was fuming angrily as the rest simply stared in shock. "Luffy!" Sanji started to shout, but was cut off when Milly slammed the heel of her foot onto his foot.

"Don't mess up the sweet scene."

"N-Nami…-san…"

Nami stared at Luffy in surprise with one hand on the necklace as Luffy crouched to her eye level and continued to grin.

Nami blushed lightly as the two stared at each other as Sanji moped on the floor while clutching his foot.

Usopp and Chopper had stopped staring at Luffy, and were staring at Sanji as he grumbled angrily in pain.

_'She was wearing steel snow boots too.' _

_'Poor Sanji…' _

Franky was crying at Luffy and Nami as he covered his eyes with one arm. "Beautiful…"

Milly smiled happily as she walked over to Zoro and motioned for him to lower so she could say something in his ear.

Zoro leaned down, and grimaced as Milly whispered. "Your turn. Give Onee-chan that ring in your pocket."

_'Damn it! She does know about it!' _Zoro thought furiously as Milly giggled happily and went back to watching Luffy and Nami stare at each other.

Zoro slowly walked over to Robin, and quickly without drawing attention to himself, put the book he had bought at the bookstore in Robin's lap, and quickly walked back to where he was standing before.

Robin looked down at the book, and then smiled when she opened it and the ring slid out of the book.

Robin closed the book, and quietly put the ring away so nobody else would see it, and she stood up, and calmly walked over to Zoro.

"Arigato, Swordsman-kun." Robin said with a smile, and Zoro flinched as Robin kissed him on the cheek, and went back to sitting in her chair.

Milly glanced up at Zoro without turning her head, and she grinned slyly. "That was easier than I thought." She muttered to herself, and then watched as Luffy suddenly moved and kissed Nami on the lips.

Everyone (including Sanji) stared at the two in shock, surprise, and happiness.

Sanji was trying to find his voice, which seemed to have deserted him in his darkest hour.

Chopper, Usopp, and Franky had all started to cry greatly as they stared at Luffy and Nami.

* * *

"What the hell!? Our job was done by a kid!?"

"Also the kid that YOU stole from."

"URUSAI!"

Takai fumed angrily at Zephyr as the swordsman laughed happily with his arms behind his back.

"Now for our plan."

"Don't you mean your plan!?"

"You finally agreed to it!?"

"NO!"

"Too bad."

Takai grimaced as Zephyr grinned slyly, and Takai suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut.

* * *

After lunch, everyone sat around the lobby as they all enjoyed each other's company.

Nami was sitting on Luffy's lap with the necklace gleaming brightly in the light, and Zoro was sleeping as he leaned against Robin's chair with a large grin on his face.

"Wake up, Kind Shark!" Milly said as she ran over, and gently (brutally) shook him awake.

"Gah! I'm up!"

"Good! Cause it's time for my gift to you all!"

"Eh?" Everyone stared at Milly as she snapped her fingers, and the meat cashier named Macho grumbled as he came out from outside while dragging a large piano into the lobby.

"Thank you, Macho." Milly said with a sweet smile, but Macho merely grunted as he passed out next to the piano.

"Okay…" Milly quickly rolled Macho to the hotel staff, and walked back to the piano.

"Time for my gift!" Milly said again happily as she sat down in front of the piano, and everyone in the lobby quieted down so they could hear Milly.

Milly put a smile on her face as she gently ran her fingers down the keyboard, and started to play a calm piece of music with everyone smiling or grinning to it.

After the piece was over, Milly looked over to everyone in the lobby who started to clap happily.

"I'm not done yet though!" Milly said to everyone, and received a few cheers from people in the back of the lobby.

Everyone quieted down as Milly prepared the next piece, and she secretly smirked as she glanced over at Nami and Luffy without turning her head.

Milly softly started to play, and Nami's eyes widened as she listened to Milly.

Nami straightened up, which caused Milly to smirk again as she started to sing the piece of music she was playing.

"My sweet tangerine, you're as sweet as sweet can be. You make me smile no matter how sad I am, my sweet tangerine."

Milly continued to sing the song, and Usopp quietly muttered to Chopper.

"She must of nicknamed Nami after that song."

"But how did she know that those two were together?"

The two stared at Milly in confusion, but then shrugged. "Lucky guess." The two muttered as Milly continued to sing and play.

Nami smiled warmly, and then put her head on Luffy's chest as she closed her eyes, and started to hum along with the song.

_'I still remember the song… Belle-mere…'_

* * *

After Milly finally finished playing her several pieces of music she had, she took a short bow, and then sat down next to Robin with a grin on her face.

"How'd you like them?"

"That was amazing, Milly!" Usopp said with a grin, but stopped when Milly shot him a crept out look.

"Who made those pieces?" Chopper asked innocently, and Milly instantly smiled again.

"I did!"

"Nani!?" Everyone stared at Milly as she calmly stared back innocently. "Of course I did."

"That can't be… I heard that song ten years ago!" Nami said, and Milly smirked happily.

"Guess how old I am!"

"9?"

"10?"

"21?"

Everyone stared at Zoro with cautious looks at his stupid guess.

Milly shook her head slowly, and then grinned. "Milly is 11!"

Everyone stared at her in surprise, and then Robin broke the silence. "So you wrote them when you were 1?"

"That's right."

"Liar…"

"What was that?" Milly asked Usopp with a glare, which quickly shut the sharpshooter up.

Milly pouted while crossing her arms over her chest, and said. "I really did!"

"She really did."

Everyone turned to see someone with a straw hat on her head as she sat nearby with a book.

Rose looked up at the crew with a sly smirk, and then stood up and pointed at Milly.

"Please tell me you know who she is."

Everyone shook their heads, and Rose sighed.

"She's Milly C. Forte. She's a piano prodigy." Rose stated, and everyone stared back at Milly who had a large smile on her face.

"I even wrote a book on her…" Rose muttered to herself, but handed Robin the book so she could read it.

Milly stared at the crew as they stared back in surprise. "So none of you have heard of me?"

"Sorry, no."

"… That's okay!"

"It is?!"

"Why did you think I ran away from home? I wanted to get away from all of those rules! Do this, do that, make sure you sign those stupid papers etc. etc. etc.!" Milly said angrily as she glared at nobody in particular.

Everyone sweat dropped at Milly as she returned to her seat next to Robin.

Rose sighed as she put her book away, and then walked over to the piano and ran her fingers over the keys.

"So who are you?" Luffy asked as everyone turned their attention to Rose.

Rose stared back with a smirk, and she calmly waved with a hint of boredom.

"An author who came to ask Milly something."

Everyone perked up, and Milly stood up as she looked at Rose.

"What did you want?"

"You had a wish tag, right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well then, I'm your wish."

"EH!?" Everyone stared at Rose as Milly stared at her speechlessly.

"You mean that you want…"

"To adopt Milly? Yes." Rose said with a smile, and Milly stared down at the ground with her eyes concealed.

Everyone stared at Milly until the little girl raised her head with a large smile.

"Arigato!" Milly cheered happily, and everyone smiled at her as Robin muttered to herself. "Seems everyone got their wish…"

"Milly! There you are! Where the hell have you been!?"

Milly froze as she slowly looked over at the hotel door to see her mother glaring at her.

The Straw Hats and Rose all stared at Milly's mother as she panted heavily with a suitcase.

"You come over here now, young lady!"

"…"

Milly silently walked up to her mother, and sadly looked up at her face. "Gomen…" Milly muttered, but was hit onto the ground by the suitcase.

"You can't keep saying sorry for-"

"Disraesta."

Milly's mother froze as Rose suddenly appeared in front of her with a cold stare at her.

"What the hell are you-"

"Good bye."

Rose raised a hand, and Milly's mother was suddenly shot out of the hotel while what seemed to be green feathers fell from around Rose.

Everyone stared at Rose in surprise as she helped Milly up and brushed off the dust and tears from Milly's eyes.

"There we go." Rose muttered sweetly as Milly stopped crying, and everyone looked where Milly's mother was sent flying.

"How'd you do that?"

"Secret." Rose said as she stuck her tongue out playfully with a smirk.

Milly smiled happily as everyone walked out of the hotel with their things, and headed toward the docks to Thousand Sunny.

* * *

On board, everyone went back to work as they prepared to sail away and back to their adventures.

Milly waved from the dock with Rose waving next to her. "Bye, Onee-chan!"

Robin waved back as did everyone else, and while everyone was waving, Nami quietly snuck up on Luffy, and turned him around.

"Huh, what is it, Nami?" Luffy started to ask, but stopped when Nami kissed him gently.

Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two stared at each other.

"Your present is going to be tonight." Nami whispered in Luffy's ear, and he blushed with a large grin as they all started to sail away.

"MOVE YOU FREAKING ANIMALS!"

"That's right, shout at the animals… baka…"

The Straw Hats, Milly, and Rose all looked up to see Santa's sleigh and reindeers flying across the sky.

"Santa!"

"Him again!?"

"I SAID MOVE YOU WORTHLESS ANIMALS!"

"Stop shouting, they can hear you, baka."

Everyone sweat dropped as the voice calmed down, and a hand waved down at them without showing the owner's face.

"Happy Holidays to all, and to those two couples…"

Nami blushed lightly as she held onto Luffy's arm, and Zoro stood next to Robin.

"Have a great-"

"HONEYMOON, YOU STUPID IDIOTS WHO COULDN'T EVEN-"

"That's enough, please just do it."

"MAKE ME!"

"…"

"Okay…"

Everyone sweat dropped again, and they perked up as someone started to sing.

_On the Twelth Day of Mayhem, my crew mates gave to me:_

_Twelve Fat Guys Jumping_

_Eleven Girls Twirling_

_Ten Pipes Piping_

_Nine Drums Banging_

_Eight Pained Cows_

_Seven Swimming Birds_

_Six Egging Geese_

_Five Gold Things_

_Four Annoying Poultry_

_Three Classy Chickens_

_Two Reptile Birds_

_And One Weird Tree_

Everyone stared up at the sleigh silently as they sweat dropped at it.

"There, I sang it, happy!?"

"Yep, good thing I recorded it for the others… hehehe…"

"GIVE MY THAT TAPE!"

The sleigh suddenly crashed into the dock, and everyone watched as the reindeer ran away from the two people standing up.

"I hate this stupid holiday…"

"I hear ya there…"

As the dust cleared, the two people quickly disappeared, and nobody nearby saw who they were.

Luffy tilted his head to the side, and asked out loud. "What's a Honeymoon?"

Nami blushed deepily this time, and then whispered in Luffy's ear what it meant.

"Nani!? Who was he talking about!?"

Nami's blush deepened as she muttered. "I think he meant us…"

"Oh… okay."

"Okay!?"

Nami stared at Luffy in disbelief as he chuckled happily. "That's fine with me."

"Baka!" Instead of hitting Luffy, Nami laughed as she kissed his cheek, and Zoro grimaced as he put it all together.

"They were also talking about me… weren't they?"

* * *

"I am NEVER doing that again, Zephyr!"

"Come on, you ruined the fun, Takai."

"You shouldn't have taped me singing!"

"It was priceless though."

Takai grumbled angrily as he slammed Zephyr into a house, and then used a shadow to throw him forward as someone slightly innocent ran by, and was sent to the ground when Zephyr's body slammed into them.

Zephyr quickly stood up, and checked for any injuries.

"Good, nobody was hurt."

"What about me…?"

"Nobody cares about you." Zephyr said bluntly, and Milly's mother grumbled as the swordsman walked by, and followed Takai away.

"Who was that anyway?"

"Who cares?"

"Good point."

Takai stretched his arms with a sly grin as he walked onto the dock and watched the Thousand Sunny sail away.

"So what's next?"

"What do you mean?" Zephyr asked as he walked up behind Takai.

"What holiday is next to be destroyed?"

"That would be Valentine's Day, and thankfully, we are not doing the meddling."

"Thank god for that!"

* * *

**There's the end of the chaos known as Christmas.**

**In truth, Takai and Zephyr never did Valentine's Day. they stated that they would rather die a thousand deaths.**

**In other words, the next holiday fanfic I'm making is for Valentine's Day with two other OCs!**

**By the way, Disraesta is from the game Riviera that Rose came from. :P**

**Happy Holidays everyone, and get ready for Cupid's demise! Bwahahaha...**


End file.
